TWENTY YEARS OLD (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [NeedSequel?ReviewPlease] Tentang kisah percintaan Baekhyun si lelaki cantik di umurnya yang ke-20 tahun. Apakah ia benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang yang dewasa? Apakah diumurnya yang ke-20 tahun ini hidupnya akan berubah dan menyenangkan seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan? CHECK THIS OUT! YAOI! (CHANBAEK Slight KRISBAEK, KAISOO)
1. Chapter 1

**Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

Twenty Years Old (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support** **cast:**

Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

 **Rating:**

T - aman, tapi mungkin terdapat kiss-scene

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer:**

Ini adalah hasil remake'an Yuta yang di ambil berdasarkan dari mini drama Korea yang berjudul sama dengan fanfict ini. Tapi Yuta bikin versi ChanBaeknya. Yuta juga udh izin kok sama blog yang bikin sinopsis drama ini. Kalo ada yang udah tau drama ini, bisa memudahkan kalian dalam memahaminya. Cuma ada sedikit bagian yang Yuta ubah karena drama asli itu straight, dan Yuta ubah menjadi Yaoi. Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Tentang kisah percintaan Baekhyun si lelaki cantik di umurnya yang ke-20 tahun. Apakah ia benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang yang dewasa? Apakah diumurnya yang ke-20 tahun ini hidupnya akan berubah dan menyenangkan seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan? CHECK THIS OUT! YAOI! (CHANBAEK Slight KRISBAEK, KAISOO)

 **Chapter** **Lenght:**

4 chapters

 **-HAPPY** **READING-**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang lelaki cantik terbangun dari tidurnya oleh bunyi alarm, lalu dengan penuh semangat lelaki cantik itu mulai mencuci wajahnya dan mempersiapkan pakaian terbaiknya yang akan ia gunakan hari ini karena hari ini dia akan pergi untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang ia suka.

"Hari ini aku harus berubah menjadi lebih baik. Pasti!" ujar lelaki cantik itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar mandinya dan duduk di depan meja rias. Menatap ke arah cermin besar yang terdapat disana dan menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya sekarang. Hwaiting!" Lagi-lagi ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan jemari lentiknya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk layar datar ponsel tersebut. Lalu ia menonton video di internet tentang cara memakai eyeliner yang baik dan benar juga yang populer dijaman sekarang. Tetapi tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan karena ia harus mencari tutorial yang cocok dengan bentuk matanya yang sipit itu.

Senyumnya tiba-tiba mengembang ketika ia menemukan apa yang sedang ia cari sedari tadi. Menurut video yang ia temukan itu eyeliner adalah cara terbaik untuk menunjukkan perubahan dramatis. Lalu lelaki cantik itu memakai eyeliner yang sudah di belinya kemarin sendiri dengan mengikuti tutorial memakai eyeliner di video yang berdurasi sekitar 3 menit itu.

Tetapi saat ia membuka matanya yang sudah ia rias dengan cantiknya menggunakan eyeliner itu, secara tak sengaja malah ada sisa eyeliner yang menempel di kelopak matanya, dan hal itu membuatnya kebingungan karena ia merasa sudah menuruti semua cara menurut internet itu.

Ia lalu mulai menghapus sisa eyelinernya yang menempel di kelopak matanya dengan cotton bud, namun hal itu malah membuatnya harus menghapus lebih banyak lagi...lagi...dan lagi...sampai akhirnya saat ia mulai mengaca di cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya itu, ia langsung menjerit dengan histeris karena semua riasan eyelinernya berantakan.

Ia gagal total!

Yaps! Lelaki cantik itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Ia malah menggerutu sendiri akibat kegagalannya dalam memakai eyeliner itu barusan.

"Diumurku yang ke-20 tahun, ini pertama kalinya aku memakai eyeliner dan eyeliner itu bukan membuatku menjadi seperti boneka Barbie, tetapi justru membuatku semakin terlihat seperti panda! Huh!"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya dan melempar eyeliner tak berdosa tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian ia berteriak panik memanggil sahabat sekaligus orang yang tinggal bersamanya diapartemen tersebut dan sahabatnya yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo datang dan malah menertawainya.

"Hahaha kau usaha sekali Baek. Sini biar aku saja yang memakaikannya untukmu.."

Kyungsoo memungut eyeliner yang tadi dilempar oleh Baekhyun dan mulai memakaikannya dengan telaten pada mata sipit Baekhyun yang polos itu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Baekhyun yang sudah berdandan dengan baik dan cantik itu berjalan di trotoar dengan penuh percaya diri menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

Sudah lama ia menunggu di halte bus tersebut, namun bus yang ia maksud belum datang-datang juga. Ia mulai berkeringat dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal karena dandanannya pasti akan luntur dan berantakan.

"Huft! Dunia ini sangat sulit!"

Dan tak lama kemudian bus yang ia maksud sudah nampak di depan matanya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memasuki bus tersebut ketika bus itu sudah tiba di hadapannya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa menjatuhkan dagunya karena bus yang ia masuki ternyata sudah penuh sesak dan dengan terpaksa ia harus berdiri dan berdesak-desakan dengan seluruh penumpang yang berada di dalam bus tersebut.

 _'Oh Tuhan.. ini adalah hari pertamaku di umur 20 tahun. Tetapi mengapa kau membuat hariku menjadi sesulit ini?'_ Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar kelelahan akibat berdesakkan dengan orang banyak di bus tadi. Namun sesampainya ia di club yang menjadi tujuannya, ia berusaha tersenyum ceria dihadapan para sunbaenya namun sayangnya pria yang ingin ditemuinya malah belum datang.

Ya, Baekhyun memenuhi undangan para sunbae nya saat di sekolah menengah atasnya untuk berpesta di sebuah club anak muda seperti saat ini ia berada.

Para sunbae Baekhyun mulai mencampur berbagai macam minuman beralkohol menjadi satu sampai baunya membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah ditempat. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin meminumnya, tetapi seorang sunbae memaksanya dan menyodorkan segelas minuman yang sudah dicampur itu pada Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja. Ini enak, kau pasti akan menyukainya" ucap sunbaenya yang bernama Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun sudah mabuk saat ini.

Baekhyun lalu menelan ludahnya kasar, pasalnya ia sama sekali belum pernah meminum minuman seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun ia tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menuruti perintah si sunbae.

 _'Baiklah, di usiaku yang ke 20 tahun ini, aku berusaha menahan sakit perutku. Duduk disini sendirian tanpa seorang teman. Oke, aku akan mencobanya'_ ujar Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menerima gelas minuman tersebut dan meminumnya dengan terpaksa.

 _'Eakk! Rasanya seperti bahan bakar'_ Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menetralisir rasa aneh pada mulutnya sambil mengernyitkan wajahnya.

Setelah itu ia terdiam melihat para sunbaenya tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila.

Ia sangat bosan!

Dan kenapa seseorang yang sedari ia tunggu itu belum datang juga? Baekhyun jadi menyesal telah hadir ke acara ini bila saja seseorang yang ia sukai itu tidak datang.

Baekhyun kemudian hanya menunduk dengan lemah melewatkan acara kumpul-kumpul tersebut.

Sampai seorang sunbaenya yang bernama Sehun tadi memanggil nama seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Kris! Disini!" Sehun dan semua orang yang berada disana -kecuali Baekhyun- melambaikan tangannya agar orang yang di panggil tadi agar berkumpul dengan mereka.

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya setelah mendengar nama tersebut. Ia membulatkan mata sipitnya yang sudah berhias eyeliner cantik itu saat melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut blonde di depan pintu masuk club sederhana tersebut.

Pria itu terlihat seperti pria baik, ia tersenyum saat ia melihat teman-temannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Baekhyun menjerit dalan hati.

 _'Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa aku mau duduk menunggu sendirian di tempat ini. Dan alasan itu adalah R-O-M-A-N-C-E. Ya, Hanya demi kisah cintaku...'_

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis saat pria yang bernama Kris itu datang menghampirinya dan hal itu juga mengingatkannya pada kejadian 30 jam yang lalu.

 ** _30 jam yang lalu._**

 _Baekhyun muntah-muntah karena kebanyakan minum dan Kyungsoo langsung ngomel-ngomel tetapi Baekhyun selalu membela diri bahwa ia melakukannya demi cintanya pada Kris._

 _"Aku melakukan ini agar aku tidak terlihat kaku dihadapannya. Tipe yang ia suka itu yang seperti ini, jadi aku harus belajar membiasakan diriku dengan alkohol" Baekhyun malah berbalik mengomeli Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Baekhyun lalu ia menasehati Baekhyun untuk berhati-hati karena semua pria itu sama saja. Jika Baekhyun ragu-ragu, maka pria itu pasti akan direbut oleh orang lain._

 _"Hei, jangan bicara sesuatu yang menakutkan. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku" Baekhyun menanggapi nasehat Kyungsoo dengan marah-marah akibat efek mabuk._

 _"Tentu saja. Kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu tanpa rencana, kau mungkin akan kehilangan apa yang kau miliki sekarang. Kau harus membuatnya tertarik padamu dulu" ujar Kyungsoo._

 _"Membuatnya tertarik? Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _"Kau harus membuatnya tertarik dengan kecantikanmu, cobalah untuk berubah" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit memerah._

 ** _flashback end_**

Kembali ke club.

Baekhyun memandang wajahnya yang sudah ia rias secantik mungkin di cermin dengan kagum, namun saat ia memandang ke bawah ia malah terkejut karena baju yang di kenakannya berantakan, padahal Kris sudah semakin mendekati mejanya.

Untunglah Baekhyun berhasil merapihkan pakaiannya saat Kris sampai di mejanya dan duduk disampingnya. Kris menyapa Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berusaha membalas sapaannya dengan cara biasa saja padahal diam-diam ia bersorak senang karena Kris duduk disampingnya.

Para sunbae yang mulai mabuk menyuruh Kris untuk minum 3 gelas sebagai hukuman karena dia datang terlambat. Namun Kris berusaha memohon pada teman-temannya untuk sedikit berbaik hati padanya karena hari ini dia sangat kelelahan akibat acara minum-minum kemarin. Seorang sunbae yang sudah mabuk langsung menggodanya.

"Benar, Kris. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan. Dia kemarin sangat mabuk dan saat dia berada di ruang klub, dia..." ujar si sunbae sambil membuat gerakan seolah Kris sedang bercumbu dengan wanita.

Kris cepat-cepat menutup kedua telinga Baekhyun sampai membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah. Lalu Kris mengomeli teman-temannya karena membicarakan masalah semacam itu dihadapan Baekhyun.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Baekhyun benar-benar tegang oleh sentuhan tangan Kris di telinganya. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian,Kris teringat untuk melepaskan tangannya dari kedua telinga Baekhyun dan ia langsung meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

"Rasanya agak memalukan. Kau tidak mendengar apapun kan?" tanya Kris.

"Iya" singkat Baekhyun dengan wajah tegang dan tubuh kakunya.

Kris langsung menampilkan senyum tampannya pada Baekhyun lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun seperti seekor puppy sampai membuat Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat-erat.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

 _'Apa itu tadi? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini? Murahan sekali'_

SKIP

Di kamar mandi, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan kebingungan kenapa tadi Kris menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya dan kenapa Kris mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Murahan sekali" ejek Baekhyun.

Namun akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa ia menyukainya, ia bahkan bersorak senang saat ia teringat cara Kris menutup kedua telinganya dengan cara yang barusan ia anggap murahan.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya "Jadi apakah sesuatu telah berubah sekarang? Apakah akhirnya dia tertarik padaku?"

Dan ia bersorak dalam hati sambil melompat-lompat seperti orang gila disana seorang diri.

Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar kecil dengan ceria namun senyumnya langsung menghilang saat ia melihat Kris sedang tersenyum dan minum berdua dengan seorang wanita lain.

Saat itu Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Kris pasti tidaklah tertarik padanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja wanita itu. Sungguh cantik dan tubuhnya sangat indah. Pastilah Kris akan memilih wanita itu daripada dirinya yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan pendek itu.

Namun Kris tiba-tiba berjalan keluar club itu sambil membawa ponselnya.

Baekhyun terdiam memandangi kepergian Kris dengan sedih. Tetapi ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi dan ia segera membuka ponselnya saat ia mendapat pesan Ka-talk (kakao talk).

Pesan Ka-Talk dari Kris yang mengajaknya untuk pergi hanya berdua dengannya.

Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan dagunya dan berjalan dengan penuh semangat sambil berteriak menerima ajakan itu.

"Wuw~"

Kris yang belum pergi jauh dari sana, tersenyum mendengar teriakan Baekhyun lalu mengiriminya pesan lagi agar Baekhyun menemuinya di depan club tersebut 10 menit lagi.

"Hari ini kau terlihat sangat cantik" puji Kris di Ka-talk.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karena merasa sangat senang dengan pujian itu sampai ia membayangkan dirinya berteriak-teriak senang dengan pujian itu walaupun pada kenyataannya dia hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk ponselnya.

"Kurasa, akhirnya kisah cintaku dimulai" gumam Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kris berjalan-jalan berdua. Mereka saling tersenyum dan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kris, hampir saja membuat dirinya sendiri terjatuh karena tidak memperhatikan jalanan dan akhirnya tersandung.

Kris dengan sigap menangkapnya tubuh Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Iya"

Lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan karena ia sedang menahan gejolak di hatinya dan membuat wajahnya kembali merona.

Baekhyun sangat bahagia karena kejadian barusan, sampai memuji dirinya sendiri karena berhasil berdandan dengan cantik dan memakai pakaian yang bagus. Kebahagiaan itu membuat Baekhyun membayangkan dirinya berdansa berdua dengan Kris di pinggir kolam dalam suasana yang sangat romantis.

 _'Indah sekali, sungguh indah. Apakah dunia memang seindah ini?'_

"Baek?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kris menanyakan keadaan dirinya dengan cemas.

"Apa kau ingin beristirahat sebentar?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun menerima ajakannya namun senyum bahagianya langsung menghilang saat akhirnya ia tersadar dimana mereka berada saat ini.

Baekhyun terdiam di pintu masuk dengan tegang saat Kris dengan tenangnya mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah motel.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun langsung mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi. Namun Kris malah membujuknya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Dan kelakuan Kris saat itu serta merta membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan.

Apakah Kris akan mengajaknya tidur disini?

Baekhyun lalu mendorong tubuh Kris sekuat tenaga dan melarikan diri keluar dari motel itu.

Berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat sialan itu tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang sedang berteriak memanggil namanya. Dan tanpa sadar ia mulai terisak dan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Hiks Kris.. aku tidak sama sekali tidak menyangka"

Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya kehujanan saat ia melangkah dengan lemas dan sedih, mengenang saat ia jatuh cinta pada Kris sewaktu dulu. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin Kris memperhatikannya dan tertarik padanya. Sudah itu saja, tidak lebih.

Tapi malah ini yang ia dapatkan.

Dan ia baru tersadar dengan perkataan Kyungsoo 30 jam lalu..

Baekhyun terus berjalan di bawah hujan seorang diri sambil menangis dan menyeret kakinya sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada tak jauh dari apartemennya. Baekhyun akhirnya menangis sendirian di tepi jalan.

Semuanya hancur.

Gagal.

Dan make up eyelinernya pun sudah berantakan tak berbentuk di sekitar matanya.

"Hiks Kisah cinta usia 20 tahun ku telah berakhir begitu saja"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian mengenaskan itu, Baekhyun sedang menikmati berbagai macam makanan sambil menonton acara komedi TV di apartemennya. Acara itu mampu membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keheranan sendiri.

Pasalnya, 3 hari belakangan ini Baekhyun terus menerus menangis dikamarnya seorang diri. Tetapi sekarang dia malah tertawa seperti ini layaknya orang gila.

Oke, sepertinya Kyungsoo mempunyai sebuah ide agar Baekhyun tidak menjadi benar-benar gila. Jujur saja Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini, dan tidak mungkin bukan jika ia membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi gila karena di campakkan oleh seorang lelaki brengsek?

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengajak err... lebih tepatnya memaksa Baekhyun untuk menemaninya pergi menonton konser EXO. Boyband terfenomenal saat ini di kalangan para remaja putri karena bakat dan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh semua membernya.

Kyungsoo adalah penggemar berat Park Chanyeol, rapper dari boyband tersebut dan ia berpikiran untuk mengajak Baekhyun dengan tujuan untuk membantu penyembuhan sakit hatinya. Tetapi bagi Baekhyun hal seperti ini sama sekali tidak akan membantu penyembuhannya.

SKIP

"Hal seperti ini malah membuatku semakin stres. Apalagi dengan anak-anak SMA ini" ujar Baekhyun sambil memandangi para fans EXO yang rata-rata masih siswi-siswi SMA .

Mereka saat ini sudah berada di tengah acara mini concert comeback EXO. Kyungsoo mendapatkan tiket VVIP dan ia adalah orang yang beruntung karena ia bisa menikmati penampilan idolanya sambil duduk dan dengan jarak dekat seperti ini karena ia memenangi sebuah undian dan ia mendapatkan dua buah tiket.

Kyungsoo bingung ingin mengajak siapa, karena Baekhyun memang sama sekali tidak minat dengan boyband bernama EXO ini. Tetapi ia berusaha dengan keras membujuk Baekhyun dan akhirnya sahabatnya tersebut menyetujuinya.

"Diam saja dan nikmati penampilan keren mereka. Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan menyesal Baek" cuek Kyungsoo sambil memegangi lightstick yang di belinya di luar stadium tadi.

Sebelum acara dimulai, Kyungsoo selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat beruntung karena dulu saat Baekhyun SMP dia satu sekolah dengan Park Chanyeol. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteman akrab dengannya? Ah, kau ini tidak berguna" keluh Kyungsoo sambil menempeleng kepala Baekhyun seenak jidat.

"Mana kutahu kalau dia akan menjadi bintang besar seperti ini" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas karena ia sama sekali tidak berminat dan tidak tertarik dengan konser tidak jelas seperti ini.

Dan konser akhirnya dimulai, para fans termasuk Kyungsoo berteriak seperti gadis dengan penuh semangat. Sementara Baekhyun? Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menonton konser itu tanpa ketertarikan sama sekali. Tetapi selama konser berlangsung ia terus menerus memandangi Chanyeol yang menyanyi di panggung.

Acara konser tersebut berlangsung selama hampir dua jam dan konser itu membuat telinga Baekhyun serasa tuli karena mendengar suara jeritan disana-sini selama konser tersebut berlangsung.

 _'Huh, sebenarnya apa bagusnya sih? Menurutku mereka sama saja seperti boyband-boyband lain. Tetapi kenapa semua orang yang berada disini berteriak histeris? Ugh! Mereka semua berlebihan sekali'_ Baekhyun lagi-lagi merutuk dalam hati.

Tak terasa konser berakhir. Para fans termasuk Kyungsoo berdiri di luar pintu untuk menunggu keluarnya semua member EXO dari studio konser tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terheran-heran. Kenapa Kyungsoo masih ingin menunggu Chanyeol keluar? padahal jelas-jelas ia baru saja melihatnya. Apa ini yang dimanakan fans fanatik? Huft~

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti kemana sahabatnya itu pergi, termasuk berdiri seperti orang bodoh sambil membawa-bawa banner bertuliskan "Chanyeol nikahi aku" yang -menurut Baekhyun- sungguh menggelikan itu.

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, EXO keluar. Para fans termasuk Kyungsoo dan dirinya langsung berlarian untuk melihatnya dan saking bersemangatnya untuk melihat sang idola, Kyungsoo dengan tak sengaja menyepak sandal yang dipakai Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun menonton acara konser ini dengan memakai sandal. Sungguh konyol bukan? Mungkin lagi-lagi hanya dialah yang berpenampilan masa bodoh dan hanya memakai sandal karet biasa.

Saat Baekhyun ingin mengambil sandalnya, para fans yang lain malah menyepaki sandal itu sampai akhirnya sandal itu berada diantara kerumunan fans.

"Ssaeki! Ugh!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal. Masa bodoh jika ia akan dianggap seperti orang stress, ia tidak perduli! Dan buktinya memang ia mendekati stress akibat ia terlalu lama berada disini.

Baekhyun akhirnya harus merangkak diantara fans yang berteriak-teriak dengan ribut hanya untuk mengambil sandalnya.

Dengan seluruh kemampuan merangkak dan tenaga yang ia miliki saat ini, ia terus mengejar sandalnya yang berwarna soft blue itu. Bisa saja Baekhyun masa bodoh dengan sandalnya, tetapi ia masih harus berpikir dua kali lagi karena saat ini ia tidak membawa dompetnya karena Kyungsoo yang melarangnya dan mengatakan jika Kyungsoo akan mentraktir apa saja yang Baekhyun inginkan, tapi dengan satu syarat. Yaitu Baekhyun harus menemani Kyungsoo menonton konser terlebih dahulu, tetapi bukannya untung yang di dapatkan Baekhyun, ia justru malah bertambah sial dan stress.

Setiap kali Baekhyun ingin mengambilnya, sandal itu terus menerus tersepak sampai akhirnya sandal itu sampai ke depan kaki seseorang yang bersepatu merah.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kerumunan fans tersebut, tetapi orang bersepatu merah itu malah mengambil sandal Baekhyun dan Baekhyun dengan cepat-cepat berteriak untuk memberitahu

itu pada orang itu bahwa sandal itu adalah miliknya.

Saat Baekhyun melihat bahwa orang yang mengambil sandalnya adalah Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung melebarkan volume matanya karena terkejut sampai membuatnya terduduk kembali dengan lemas. Baekhyun sungguh kesal dan malu saat ia memandangi kakinya yang kotor tanpa sandal.

Baekhyun menunduk dengan pipinya yang merona dengan hebat.

 _'Bertemu dengannya dalam situasi yang sangat buruk, orang yang membuat Kyungsoo tergila-gila. Dia adalah sang rapper dari EXO, Park Chanyeol. Pria yang kukenal waktu SMP, Park Chanyeol. Dan juga...'_

 _'Ah! Iya! Dia ternyata benar-benar Park Chanyeol teman SMP ku dulu!_ ' Dengan bodohnya Baekhyun baru menyadari ucapan Kyungsoo. Selalu telat dan mengingatnya di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Park Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun seperti berusaha untuk mengingatnya dan Baekhyun dengan canggung melambaikan tangannya dan menyapa Chanyeol.

"Hai, Apa kau tidak ingat padaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali teringat saat dulu dia masih SMP.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dia dan Chanyeol sedang berada di didalam sebuah bus. Mereka berdua duduk berdua di bangku paling belakang sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel Chanyeol melalui satu earphone bersama-sama. Baekhyun mendengarkan melalui telinga sebelah kiri, dan Chanyeol mendengarkan melalui telinga sebelah kanan._

 _Baekhyun sedang terdiam menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela bus sementara Chanyeol terus menerus memandangi wajah manis Baekhyun dengan tegang._

 _Semuanya berjalan dengan tenang dan menyenangkan. Hingga sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun Chanyeol langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun._

 _Dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun._

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _'Dia adalah ciuman pertamaku'_

Chanyeol masih memandangi Baekhyun dengan kebingungan, sementara Baekhyun malah membayangkan Chanyeol mengatakan padanya bahwa ia masih mengingat Baekhyun lalu dengan romantisnya Chanyeol berlutut untuk membantunya memakai sebuah sepatu kaca.

Namun seketika lamunan Baekhyun barusan buyar saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba dipanggil seorang member EXO lain untuk segera pergi menyusul mereka.

Dan Chanyeol langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan kepergian Chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar cepat tersadar.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan sandalnya kembali dan mengomeli dirinya sendiri karena membayangkan sesuatu yang bodoh.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang naik bus, Baekhyun tersenyum memandangi sandal karetnya.

Baekhyun mengomeli dirinya sendiri untuk segera sadar diri karena ia berani mengkhayalkan sandal lusuhnya menjadi sepatu kaca dan berharap kisah cintanya dimulai lagi. Padahal Chanyeol saja bahkan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

 _'Uh.. kenapa aku menyedihkan sekali?'_

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca bus tersebut dan mulai termenung memperhatikan keadaan diluar.

Namun ia segera membangkitkan tubuhnya saat ia menerima sebuah pesan dari ka-talk di ponselnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat diponselnya saat ini.

Disisi lain.

Di mobilnya sendiri, Chanyeol bertanya pada managernya. Apakah ia tahu hal apakah yang paling dibenci oleh Chanyeol di dunia ini?

Managernya hanya asal menjawab bahwa mungkin yang dibenci oleh Chanyeol adalah saat ia tidak punya uang.

"Satu. Di dunia ini aku benci sekali dengan angka satu" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil memandangi ponselnya dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pesan ka-talk muncul di ponselnya dan langsung membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang sudah turun dari bus yang dinaikinya tadi masih terus membaca pesan ka-talk yang barusan sampai ke ponselnya.

Pesan itu dari Chanyeol.

"Lama tak bertemu, Byun Baekhyun"

Sapa Chanyeol dengan ceria di ka-talk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huah! Gimana? Seru ga?

Kalo fanfict ini di respon dengan baik, Yuta janji bakal lanjutin sampe END!

Tapi kalo ga ada yang minat, yasudah biarkan ff ini terbengkalai begitu saja wkwk #canda

Apa kalian penasaran sama reaksi Baekhyun selanjutnya? Ternyata Chanyeol masih mengingatnya dan malah mengiriminya pesan ka-talk haha

Bagaimana kisah cinta Baekhyun selanjutnya di umurnya yang ke-20 tahun?

Silahkan di review~

PS: Kalo masih ada yang bingung, langsung tanyain aja ke Yuta, ok?

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE : BUAT READERS YANG MERASA SUDAH PERNAH MEMBACA FANFICT INI, SILAHKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA NYA KEMBALI JIKA KALIAN MEMENAG TIDAK SUKA. DAN INI ADALAH FANFICT BUATAN YUTA TANPA MEM 'PLAGIAT' ATAU APAPUN SEMACAMNYA. YUTA HANYA TERINSPIRASI DARI BLOG PENULIS DRAMA INI. DAN YUTA JUGA SUDAH IZIN.**

 **SUDAH DI PERINGATKAN JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FANFICT INI, TIDAK PERLU MEMBACANYA KARENA YUTA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMAKSA. TERIMA KASIH UNTUK MASUKANNYA, YUTA TERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI.**

 **SEKALI LAGI, DLDR!**

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

Twenty Years Old (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In

 **Rating:**

T - aman, tapi mungkin terdapat kiss-scene

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer:**

Ini adalah hasil remake'an Yuta yang di ambil berdasarkan dari mini drama Korea yang berjudul sama dengan fanfict ini. Tapi Yuta bikin versi ChanBaeknya. Yuta juga udh izin kok sama blog yang bikin sinopsis drama ini. Kalo ada yang udah tau drama ini, bisa memudahkan kalian dalam memahaminya. Cuma ada sedikit bagian yang Yuta ubah karena drama asli itu straight, dan Yuta ubah menjadi Yaoi. Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Tentang kisah percintaan Baekhyun si lelaki cantik di umurnya yang ke-20 tahun. Apakah ia benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang yang dewasa? Apakah diumurnya yang ke-20 tahun ini hidupnya akan berubah dan menyenangkan seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan? CHECK THIS OUT! YAOI! (CHANBAEK Slight KRISBAEK, KAISOO)

 **Chapter Lenght:**

4 chapters

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _'Usia 20 tahun adalah saat dimana aku memulai minum bir. Ketika aku mulai minum dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, aku sering sekali tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk'_

Baekhyun terbangun di sebuah club dalam keadaan mabuk dan melihat keadaan disekitarnya sangat kacau balau penuh dengan orang-orang yang juga mabuk. Saat ia hendak pergi dari club itu, ia melihat seorang sunbae yang dulu memaksanya untuk minum-minum, sunbae itu sudah mabuk dan ia ingin pergi tanpa mau membayar.

"Ah, dasar makhluk itu. Apa kau tidak mau bayar setelah minum sebanyak itu? Cepat bayar, brengsek" teriak Baekhyun yang sedang mabuk pada si sunbae yang juga sedang mabuk.

Sunbae yang bernama Sehun itu hanya tersenyum aneh pada Baekhyun sebelum ia pingsan, Baekhyun yang sudah sangat kesal serta merta menghampiri Sehun lalu menampar wajah lelaki albino itu ke meja sampai kepala bagian belakang Sehun terbentur ke meja yang berada disana. Dan Sehun langsung meringis kesakitan dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai sambil mengeluh kesakitan.

 _'Oh tidak! Apa yang aku lakukan? Aahhh umma~'_

Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya malah tertawa geli. Dan Baekhyun sungguh merasa menyesal dan malu atas tindakan konyolnya barusan.

 _'Bagian yang paling misterius saat pingsan karena mabuk adalah... saat aku tersadar dari pingsanku dan menyadari segalanya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku malah tersadar tepat disaat-saat seperti itu. Padahal sama sekali tidak ada alasan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu tadi'_

Di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang lain, Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersadar dari pingsannya karena mabuk tadi. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang mendekatinya seolah hendak mencium bibirnya.

Kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba berada di ruang tamu apartemennya? Dan errr.. dengan Chanyeol yang berada sangat dekat dengannya dan seperti ingin menciumnya?

Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

 _'Ini aneh! Tetapi saat ini, sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk mengubur saat-saat yang sangat memalukan itu, sekarang ini aku malah berada dalam situasi yang sangat sulit dipercaya'_

Baekhyun sangat kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan saat wajah Chanyeol benar-benar sudah semakin mendekatinya, hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja maka kedua bibir itu akan bertemu. Apakah ia harus menamparnya? atau mendorongnya? atau pura-pura tak mengingat kejadian ini?

atau haruskah ia menciumnya?

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya dia tidak mengataiku seorang yang murahan atau bodoh? Berpikir... berpikir. Ayolah Baekhyun berpikirlah~'_

Baekhyun masih tetap membuka matanya untuk berpikir keras saat ini.

 _'Yaps benar, aku harus memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin'_

Baekhyun lalu menutup matanya kembali dan mulai mengingat semua awal kejadian ini.

Sepertinya ia mulai teringat. Baekhyun ingat bahwa kemarin jam 8 malam tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya. Baekhyun lalu mulai memutar otaknya kembali untuk mengingat 3 jam sebelum ia bertemu Chanyeol.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _3 jam sebelum Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol, ia sedang berada di sebuah salon untuk mengeriting rambutnya agar ia bisa melupakan Kris. Tetapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan sepertinya ia mendapat pesan ka-talk dari Chanyeol._

 _Ternyata sejak kejadian pesan ka-talk ajaib itu, Chanyeol sering sekali mengirimi Baekhyun pesan seolah-olah mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat akrab. Dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang bertanya apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan, dan Baekhyun memberitahu pada Chanyeol bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada disebuah salon untuk mengeriting rambutnya._

 _Segera setelah Baekhyun memberitahu kegiatannya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung mengiriminya pesan-pesan yang lain bertanya dengan panik kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengeriting rambutnya? apakah terjadi sesuatu? di salon mana? salon di gangnam? atau salon dekat universitas?_

 _"Dimana? Katakan. Aku akan terus mengirim pesan sampai kau menjawabku. Cepat! Katakaaaa~~n" rengek Chanyeol sungguh berlebihan di ka-talk._

 _Pertanyaan aneh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun keheranan sendiri kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu, sampai seorang pegawai salon yang sedang mengeriting rambutnya bertanya padanya._

 _"Apakah pria di ka-talk itu kekasihmu? Karena sepertinya pria itu terus menempel padamu?" Ucap pegawai salon itu._

 _"Tidak, bukan. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku.." Baekhyun memerah dan dengan cepat-cepat menyangkalnya._

 _Tak beberapa lama, TV di salon itu menanyangkan konser EXO kemarin._

 _sajin sogui hwanhan misowa, neowa naui hwansangui johwaI think I'm a lucky guy, neomu joha urin jigeum kkum sogui donghwa_

 _Tepat sekali part rap Chanyeol di lagu Lucky milik EXO._

 _Dan setelah melihatnya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung membalas pesan Chanyeol untuk memberitahunya._

 _"Aku sedang berada di salon dekat unversitas. Kau beristirahatlah dan cepat tidur, mungkin kau lelah karena semua kesibukanmu itu.." setelah menekan send Baekhyun terdiam sejenak melihat kembali pesan yang ia kirim ke Chanyeol barusan._

 _Kenapa mereka semakin terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?_

 _Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona karena ia merasa malu dan jantungnya sedikit berdegup._

 _Beberapa waktu kemudian, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat daftar teman-teman ka-talk di ponselnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun karena ia malah menemukan Foto profil Kris sedang bersama pacar barunya yang bernama Huang Zi Tao, orang yang juga adalah teman Baekhyun._

 _"Eoh? Apa-apaan ini?" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya._

 _Baekhyun sungguh kesal ketika melihat foto itu dan saat ia sedang asal memencet tombol secara tak sengaja ia malah menekan tombol free call._

 _"Astaga astagaa mati aku!"_

 _Baekhyun langsung panik dan ia segera mematikan free call-nya pada Kris yang tidak sengaja itu._

 _"Aishh memalukan sekali! Semoga Kris tidak menelepon balik. Ku mohon ku mohon~" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan ia melakukan gerakan seperti menyembah ponselnya tersebut._

 _Bersyukur Kris tidak meneleponnya, tetapi ia malah mengiriminya pesan._

 _Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka matanya untuk melihat pesan tersebut._

 _"Baekhyun? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini jarang datang untuk latihan?" Tanya Kris di pesan Ka-Talknya._

 _Baekhyun langsung tersenyum sinis saat membaca pesan itu._

 _Pesan pertama itu lalu diikuti oleh pesan kedua dari Kris._

 _"Baek.. aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian malam itu, dan juga..."_

 _"Tidak, tolong jangan katakan, kumohon" pinta Baekhyun pada ponselnya_

 _"Bisakah kau merahasiakannya dari Tao? Dia mungkin akan salah paham. Maafkan aku" lanjut Kris di pesan ka-talknya._

 _BINGO!_

 _"Hya! Ssaekki yaaaaa!" Baekhyun hampir saja berdiri dari duduknya dan melempar ponselnya jika saja ia tidak di tahan oleh pegawai salon yang mengeriting rambutnya._

Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun menggumam sendirian sepanjang jalan pulang sambil minum bir kalengan yang ia beli di supermarket disana dengan sedih.

Seperti orang bodoh karena saat ini sudah menjelang malam hari. Ia tidak perduli jika orang yang melihatnya akan menganggapnya seperti apa. Karena ia memang sungguh kesal dan ia sedang sakit hati saat ini.

"Masa bodoh! Aku tidak perduli huweeee~ Aku cantik! Bahkan lebih cantik dari siapapun! Tetapi kenapa aku bernasib sial seperti ini? Huweee~ orang cantik yang terkena kutukan.. hmmm. Aaaaa~ aku berbicara apa barusan?!"

Jika Baekhyun tidak cantik dan berpakaian manis, mungkin ia sudah di giring orang yang melihatnya saat ini ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Terserahlah, lagipula aku tidak pernah menjadi pacarnya. Tidak terjadi apapun juga. Tak ada tempat bagi Baekhyun di hati Kris. Begitu saja. Ah, benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa aku bahkan tidak punya hak untuk marah. Aku benar-benar marah sampai mau mati. Dasar brengsek!"

Saat Baekhyun ingin meminum birnya lagi, ternyata kaleng bir itu telah kosong dan saat ia hendak memasukkannya kembali ke kantong plastik, kaleng kosong itu malah tak sengaja terjatuh dan menggelinding ke kaki seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit mabuk lalu cepat-cepat mengambil kaleng kosongnya kembali dan meminta maaf pada orang itu karena ia telah membuang kalengnya sembarangan.

"Waktu itu sandal, sekarang kaleng bir? Kau benar-benar ceroboh" ucap orang bertudung hitam yang tadinya berada di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung bengong mendengar perkataan orang itu, saat Baekhyun melihat orang yang menyapanya dengan akrab itu, orang itu langsung melepaskan hoodie jaketnya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ini aku. Yeollie"

Satu fakta untuk kalian, Yeollie adalah panggilan akrab Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

Saat melihat Baekhyun hanya terbengong memandanginya, Chanyeol langsung menggodanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mengenaliku karena aku terlalu tampan?"

Mata Baekhyun langsung berkaca-kaca ketika melihat kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Sementara itu Chanyeol malah mengeluh dan meringis melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan menangis itu.

"Hya.. harusnya aku yang menangis karena telah mengikutimu sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, tetapi kau tidak membalikkan tubuhmu. Hah~ kakiku rasanya pegal" keluh Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol akhirnya memperhatikan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menangis, ia langsung kebingungan.

"Hei hei, kenapa kau malah menangis. Jangan menangis Baek.." tanya Chanyeol kebingungan sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dan memegang kedua bahu sempit milik Baekhyun.

"YA! AKU MEMANG MENANGIS! KENAPA?! HIKS" Baekhyun langsung berteriak membenarkannya.

 _'Saat aku melihat pria ini tersenyum seperti dulu, aku merasa ingin menangis. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Ah, bahkan memikirkannya saja aku merasa malu'_

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun langsung berpaling untuk pergi tetapi Chanyeol langsung mengejarnya dan bertanya dengan cemas.

"Baek! kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?"

Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Apakah karena waktu terakhir kali kita bertemu, aku tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan pergi begitu saja. Atau apakah karena aku tidak meneleponmu tetapi hanya mengirimimu pesan ka-talk saja Baek? Ku mohon jawab aku"

Chanyeol sungguh kesal karena Baekhyun tidak mau menanggapi pertanyaannya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk langung mencegat Baekhyun didepan sebuah toko dan mencoba memberi Baekhyun penjelasan.

"Jadwalku benar-benar padat. Aku sangat sibuk. Sungguh" Jelas Chanyeol.

Sikap Chanyeol sekarang ini membuat Baekhyun teringat kembali akan kenangan masa SMP mereka.

Saat itu Baekhyun duduk dengan sedih di halte bus sementara Chanyeol terus mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Baekhyun karena Chanyeol mengira bahwa Baekhyun sedang marah padanya karena Chanyeol lupa untuk menjemputnya padahal Chanyeol sudah berjanji.

 _'Sama seperti saat ia masih berusia 16 tahun dulu, dia selalu mengakui hal buruk yang ia kira kesalahannya. Padahal itu bukan kesalahannya sama sekali'_

Kembali ke saat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun didepan toko, Baekhyun malah mengomeli Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau masih saja sama seperti dulu Chanyeol? Hiks" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menangis karenamu" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun itu, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa tersenyum lega.

Namun tak beberapa kemudian, beberapa siswi yang sedang nongkrong didepan toko tiba-tiba mengenali Chanyeol dan mereka langsung berteriak-teriak histeris saat melihat sang idola.

"Aaaaa~ apa itu Chanyeol oppa? Chanyeol oppaaa~" jerit salah satu siswi tersebut pada teman-temannya.

"O-ow"

Dan Chanyeol cepat-cepat memakai kembali hoodie jaketnya lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya melarikan diri dan para siswi itu langsung berlarian mengejar mereka berdua.

Berlari sambil bergandengan tangan seperti itu mengingatkan mereka berdua pada kenangan mereka saat mereka masih SMP. Mereka berlari di lapangan sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan dengan gembira.

Namun sekarang ini mereka malah bergandengan tangan sambil bersembunyi di semak-semak dari kejaran para fans Chanyeol yang masih belum menyerah untuk mengejar idola mereka.

 _'Aku merasa aneh karena harus berlari begitu kencang hanya karena anak-anak sekolahan yang gila. Pria ini terlihat seperti bintang idola Park Chanyeol, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan terlihat seperti Park Chanyeol sahabat lamaku'_

Saat Chanyeol harus menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk melepaskan ketegangannya akibat kejadian tadi, Baekhyun malah tertawa geli. Chanyeol awalnya bingung kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa tapi saat ia melihat Baekhyun terus tertawa, Chanyeol jadi ikut tersenyum.

Sungguh cantik Baekhyunnya ini.

Setelah berhasil lepas dari para fans-nya Chanyeol, mereka berdua jalan berdua hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan apartemen Baekhyun yang jaraknya memang tidak jauh dari supermartket tadi. Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun malah membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kyungsoo.. apa kau berada didalam?" Baekhyun mencari-cari Kyungsoo dengan membuka satu persatu kamar yang ada disana.

Baekhyun mencari Kyungsoo didalam kamarnya tetapi Kyungsoo ternyata sedang pergi. Baekhyun jadi teringat bahwa sekarang Kyungsoo pasti pergi ke klub karena hari ini hari jumat.

Ketidak beradaan Kyungsoo di apartemen mereka, membuat Baekhyun merasa bingung apakah ia harus merasa lega atau tidak.

"Kau tunggu disini oke, aku ingin mandi.." ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan langsung di angguki oleh pria tinggi tersebut lalu ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa apartemen Baekhyun.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan acara mandinya, Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tamu, dan ia kaget karena Chanyeol malah minum bir dan memuji jika apartemen Baekhyun itu sangat bagus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah mabuk disini? Cepat kau keluar dari apartemenku! Kau hanya boleh disini 30 menit" keluh Baekhyun sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah.. bisakah kau sedikit berbaik hati padaku? Aku akan pergi setelah aku menghabiskan bir-bir ini cantik.." ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena efek mabuk itu.

Baekhyun sedikit blushing ketika Chanyeol menggodanya.

"Tidak Chan.. kau harus per-"

"Ini.. minumlah ini" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan malah menawari Baekhyun untuk meminum bir tersebut.

"Aku berjanji hanya sebentar saja.." ucap Chanyeol lagi karena ia melihat Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam saja.

Baekhyun berdecih lalu mengambil kaleng bir yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi yang agak jauh dari posisi duduk Chanyeol.

Duduk berduaan di rumah benar-benar membuat mereka berdua menjadi canggung satu sama lain sampai saat sesuatu di luar jendela menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Yaitu deretan jemuran pakaian dalam milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol dan ia langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut lalu dengan cepat-cepat ia berlari kearah jendela tersebut dan membentangkan tangannya di depan jendela tersebut untuk menghalangi pandangan Chanyeol pada jemurannya.

"Jangan lihat! Akan kubunuh kau kalau kau melihatnya!" ancam Baekhyun.

"Apakah yang berwarna merah dan zebra itu milikmu?" goda Chanyeol sambil tersenyum-senyum khas orang mabuk.

"Yaishhh!"

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke bawah untuk mengangkat jemurannya tersebut.

"Huwaaa memalukan sekali!"

Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mengangkati jemurannya dengan pipi yang memerah. Setelah ia memastikan tidak ada satupun jemuran pakaian dalamnya yang tertinggal, ia lalu kembali ke tempat Chanyeol berada.

"Cepat pergilah darisini Chanyeol~ huwee" rengek Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Semua fans mu pasti sudah pergi, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi kau berada disini. Cepat pulanglah Chanyeol~ ku mohon huwee"

"Tidak mau" jawab Chanyeol sambil meminum kembali birnya.

"Kau itu mabuk! Aku tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu pada kita!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Tetapi Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aishhh sudahlah!"

Baekhyun jadi merasa malu sendiri dengan perkataan konyolnya barusan. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian disana.

Sesampainya Baekhyun dikamarnya, ia lalu melipat semua jemurannya tadi dan matanya tidak sengaja melihat buku alumni di lemarinya.

Baekhyun lalu mengambil buku itu dan tersenyum saat ia melihat foto alumni Chanyeol.

"Benarkah Chanyeol saat ini adalah Yeollieku yang dulu?"

Setelah beberapa menit menatap foto Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung tersadar dan berlari kembali keruang tamu untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Namun saat ia sudah tiba disana, ia hanya melihat ruangan itu sudah kosong. Dan kekosongan itu malah membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih karena Chanyeol benar-benar sudah pergi.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat" gumam Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya lesu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan walaupun Baekhyun tidak membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol.

Ternyata Chanyeol masih belum pergi dan hal itu langsung membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun lalu cepat-cepat menghapus senyumnya lalu berpaling untuk menatap pada Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat kaku.

"A-ada apa?" Cicit Baekhyun.

"Eung.. bolehkah aku meminta izin untuk mandi disini? Aku sungguh gerah dan tubuhku sangat lengket karena tadi berlari-lari membuatku berkeringat" Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi untuk menatap Baekhyun yang sialnya sungguh manis dimatanya karena ia sedang berdiri dengan wajah imutnya disana.

Baekhyun yang sempat terdiam itu lalu tersadar dan kembali menunjukkan wajah sinisnya.

"Hya! Apa kau gila?! Berani-beraninya kau mandi dirumah orang lain! Sungguh tidak sopan!"

Baekhyun yang tadinya terdiam kaku kini malah menjerit seperti seorang gadis yang sedang diintip oleh ahjussi mesum pada saat ia mandi. Padahal nyatanya Chanyeol hanya meminta izin untuk menumpang mandi.

"Cepat keluar" perintah Baekhyun.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar keluar. Aku... sudah melepas semua pakaianku"

Blush!

Chanyeol langsung menggoda Baekhyun dengan berpura-pura akan keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun langsung cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya dan memejamkan mata.

"Awas kalau kau berani keluar, Yeollie! Akan kubuat kau menyesali saat ini seumur hidupmu" ancam Baekhyun.

Bukannya takut, Chanyeol malah tenang-tenang saja mendengar ancaman. Yang itu membuatnya merasa senang karena dia dipanggil Yeollie lagi setelah sekian lama oleh Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah dan membiarkan Chanyeol mandi disana.

 _'Kukira pria itu pergi, tapi anehnya aku malah merasa lega melihatnya dihadapanku lagi'_

Baekhyun lalu duduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggu Chanyeol selesai mandi. Untuk membunuh waktu, Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan kembali melihat foto Kris bersama pacar barunya.

Baekhyun kembali merasa kesal, marah dan sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan karena melihat foto yang menurutnya mengerikan itu.

 _'Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya jika Kris itu dari dulu memang sudah menyukai Tao. Aku yang salah karena aku terlalu naif'_

Tak beberapa lama, tiba-tiba ia mendengar Chanyeol di kamar mandi sedang bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu yang akrab di telinga Baekhyun. Sebuah lagu yang mengingatkannya dengan Chanyeol 4 tahun yang lalu. Mengingatkannya pada...

Ciuman pertamanya.

Bersama Chanyeol.

 _ **4 tahun yang lalu.**_

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang asik mendengarkan lagu 'on rainy days' di dalam sebuah bus sepulang mereka dari sekolah. Inilah awal mula kejadian yang tidak akan Baekhyun lupakan selama-lamanya._

 _Awalnya semua berjalan dengan tenang dan sungguh romantis. Saat Baekhyun berpaling dari pemandanhan jendela luar untuk menatap Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun tanpa mengucapkan apapun._

 _Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tetapi sesuatu tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut hingga membuat Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya kembali._

 _Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat ia melihat tangan Chanyeol hampir menyentuh dadanya. Baekhyun langsung melepas ciuman nya dengan Chanyeol dan sedangkan Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tangannya kembali dan berusaha memberi penjelasan pada Baekhyun._

 _Tetapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur marah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol keluar dari bus tersebut._

 _Setelah keluar dari bus, Baekhyun berjongkok dan berpaling kembali memandangi bus yang telah berlalu pergi dengan sedih._

 _"Brengsek" ujar Baekhyun dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir dengan deras membasahi wajah cantiknya._

 _'Saat itu adalah saat paling buruk dalam hidupku. Seperti itulah akhirnya. Setelah kejadian itu, aku berusaha menghindarinya seperti orang gila. Begitulah bagaimana kami terpisah dan cinta pertamaku pun berakhir'_

 _ **Cinta pertama Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol.**_

Saat ini ingatan akan kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu tersebut, membuat Baekhyun kembali menangis. Ia menangis dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan suara yang keras.

Kebetulan Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan ia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menangis. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol semakin mendekat itu langsung melempar kaleng bir kosong pada Chanyeol dan mengatainya brengsek berulang-ulang kali.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku? Kau adalah cinta pertamaku dan ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertama yang kutunggu-tunggu. Kau mengacaukan semuanya, dasar cabul!" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah banjir oleh airmatanya.

Baekhyun terus menangis, sementara itu Chanyeol berlutut disampingnya dan meminta maaf.

Chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia bersalah atas kejadian itu.

"Waktu itu kita masih sangat muda bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya aku tahu bahwa aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf" mohon Chanyeol.

Ugh! Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk lelaki manis ini lalu menciumnya kembali untuk memenangkannya.

"Pergi! pergi! pergi" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukuli Chanyeol, tetapi Chabyeol masih tetap berlutut disampingnya dan meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena waktu itu aku tidak langsung turun dari bus untuk mengejarmu. Maaf karena waktu itu aku tidak langsung meneleponmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena mengatakannya sekarang setelah sekian lama"

Akhirnya Baekhyun sedikit tenang dengan permintaan maaf Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus menemani Baekhyun yang menangis dan minum bir. Chanyeol sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, seperti menggodanya, menggelitikinya dan membelai rambutnya yang sungguh lucu karena sehabis di keriting itu.

 _'Dia mengatakan 'maaf' ratusan kali untuk menenangkanku. Tiba-tiba aku berpikir, 4 tahun yang lalu, seandainya saat itu kami berbicara seperti ini, segalanya mungkin akan berbeda bagi kami'_

Saat Baekhyun mulai benar-benar mabuk, ia mendapat pesan ka-talk dari Kyungsoo yang memberitahunya tentang Chanyeol jika sore ini...

.

.

.

* * *

Dan hanya sampai saat itulah ingatan Baekhyun tentang pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

Kembali ke saat dimana Baekhyun tersadar dari mabuknya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang hampir menciumnya di sofa.

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat pesan ka-talk Kyungsoo yang ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun berusaha menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk mengingat pesan ka-talk dari Kyungsoo itu.

Ya! Akhirnya ia ingat.

Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa sore ini Chbayeol menunggu Baekhyun di rumah sakit tetapi Baekhyun tidak membiarkannya masuk. Tetapi setelah Baekhyun memikirkannya lagi sepertinya bukan itu isi pesan ka-talk Kyungsoo.

Setelah berusaha memikirkannya lagi, Baekhyun akhirnya ingat isi pesannya. Kyungsoo memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa sore ini Chanyeol pingsan.

Saat Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Baekhyun. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghentikannya lalu menyingkap lengan jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol dan ia melihat bekas jarum infus di lengan kanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung mengomeli Chanyeol karena tidak ke rumah sakit malah pergi menemuinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau malah mencariku?" Tanya Baaekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun malah bingung kenapa Chanyeol malah tersenyum seperti itu. Apakah Chanyeol sedang menertawainya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu 2 kali Baek? Dan aku bahkan sudah menjawabnya" ucap Chanyeol.

Sungguh Chanyeol sangat gemas saat ini karena ciumannya sudah tertunda 2 kali oleh pertanyaan konyol Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun memang pelupa seperti itu?

Akhirnya Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan nafsunya menunda ciumannya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun, karena ia tidak ingin kejadian buruk itu terulang kembali.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menjadi semakin bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah ia tadi menanyakan pertanyaan saat ia mabuk. Chanyeol lalu memberinya jawaban lagi, dia datang untuk menemui Baekhyun karena hari ini Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia mengeriting rambutnya.

"Aku khawatir. Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu" ucap Chanyeol dengan sabar.

Baekhyun hampir saja terlena oleh perkataan Chanyeol barusan, namun ia cepat-cepat sadar diri dan kemudian ia mengomeli Chanyeol lagi.

"Hei, urusi saja dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau..."

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Itu kan yang ingin kau tanyakan? Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin datang menemuimu lebih cepat tapi aku tidak punya cukup keberanian" ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

 _'Kurasa sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku tersadar dari pingsanku di saat seperti ini...'_

Melihat Baekhyun terdiam seperti itu, lalu Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersadar dan bertanya pada Baekhyun untuk melancarkan aksinya.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak punya pertanyaan apapun lagi untuk ditanyakan padaku?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap mata cantik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menutup matanya kembali saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jantung Baekhyun terasa berdebar saat ia mulai merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol sudah membelai wajahnya.

 _'Karena aku ingin mengenang saat ini setiap saat'_

Mereka akhirnya berciuman.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol mendarat dengan tepat pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dan keduanya saling memejamkan mata mereka untuk menikmati ciuman yang mendebarkan ini.

Ingat. Mereka berciuman!

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang mencium bibir Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun juga mencium bibir Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol setelah 4 tahun lamanya bibir mereka tidak bertemu seperti ini.

Chanyeol dengan posisi yang sudah menindih tubuh Baekhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan sedikit membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan membuka bibirnya.

Keduanya tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman ini.

Tetapi suara pintu apartemen yang tepat berhadapan dengan posisi sofa tempat mereka berciuman itu membuat mereka harus menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Ya, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah tiba di apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a.n : kalo mau nge bash silahkan gunakan akun asli ya? biar Yuta gampang untuk mengklarifikasinya. Kalo kalian ga pake akun, gimana Yuta bisa PM kalian atas bash'an kalian? Thanks ^^**

Huwaa Kyungsoo perusak suasana!

Tapi gapapa deh, daripada ChanBaek harus melanjutkan aksinya/? :v

Yang ada malah ini jadi Rate M bhaqq

Maklum lah, Yuta kan specialist Rate M *apaini*

Okelah, review mencapai 5 bakal Yuta lanjut.

Makanya review yaa, ff ini cuma ada 4 chap doang kok.

Kalo banyak yang suka nanti Yuta bikin sequelnya, tapi yang Rate M bhaqq

Thanks buat semuanyaaa~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	3. Chapter 3

"Apakah kau sudah tidak punya pertanyaan apapun lagi untuk ditanyakan padaku?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap mata cantik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menutup matanya kembali saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jantung Baekhyun terasa berdebar saat ia mulai merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol sudah membelai wajahnya.

 _'Karena aku ingin mengenang saat ini setiap saat'_

Mereka akhirnya berciuman.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol mendarat dengan tepat pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dan keduanya saling memejamkan mata mereka untuk menikmati ciuman yang mendebarkan ini.

Ingat. Mereka berciuman!

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang mencium bibir Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun juga mencium bibir Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol setelah 4 tahun lamanya bibir mereka tidak bertemu seperti ini.

Chanyeol dengan posisi yang sudah menindih tubuh Baekhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan sedikit membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan membuka bibirnya.

Keduanya tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman ini.

Tetapi suara pintu apartemen yang tepat berhadapan dengan posisi sofa tempat mereka berciuman itu membuat mereka harus menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Ya, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah tiba di apartemennya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

Twenty Years Old (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In

 **Rating:**

T - aman, tapi mungkin terdapat kiss-scene

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer:**

Ini adalah hasil remake'an Yuta yang di ambil berdasarkan dari mini drama Korea yang berjudul sama dengan fanfict ini. Tapi Yuta bikin versi ChanBaeknya. Yuta juga udh izin kok sama blog yang bikin sinopsis drama ini. Kalo ada yang udah tau drama ini, bisa memudahkan kalian dalam memahaminya. Cuma ada sedikit bagian yang Yuta ubah karena drama asli itu straight, dan Yuta ubah menjadi Yaoi. Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Tentang kisah percintaan Baekhyun si lelaki cantik di umurnya yang ke-20 tahun. Apakah ia benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang yang dewasa? Apakah diumurnya yang ke-20 tahun ini hidupnya akan berubah dan menyenangkan seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan? CHECK THIS OUT! YAOI! (CHANBAEK Slight KRISBAEK, KAISOO)

 **Chapter Lenght:**

4 chapters

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

Chapter 3

Baekhyun sedang bersantai di sofa empuknya menonton berbagai konser EXO di TV sambil menyebutkan dalam hati biodata Park Chanyeol. Umur 20 tahun (anggap saja 20 tahun karena dia seumuran dengan Baekhyun didalan fict ini) dan debut 3 tahun yang lalu, tingginya 185cm dan beratnya 64kg dan nama panggilannya Chanyeol. Anggota EXO yang terkenal sebagai 'Happy Virus' dan bertelinga lebar dengan kemampuan rappnya yang hebat dan memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan.

Sama seperti saat Chanyeol sedang berpose V andalannya yang sangat keren, kelakuan dan cara bicaranya pun juga sangat keren, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terus menjerit karena ketampanannya yang memang luar biasa itu. Maka dari itu, Para fans bahkan memilihnya sebagai anggota EXO no.1 yang ingin mereka masukkan kedalam kantong mereka dan dibawa pulang kerumah mereka untuk di pelihara(?). Oke abaikan kalimat terakhir -,-

"Tampan tampan tampan. Hanya kata itu saja yang mampu mendeskripsikan fisik lelaki bertelinga lebar itu saat ini. Saat ia menjadi terkenal seperti ini~ hufftt~" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil meniup poninya dan sayangnya entah mengapa ia merona setelah mengatakan fisik sempurna Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus menekan-nekan tombol remote tvnya untuk mencari Channel yang bagus, tetapi tangannya berhenti menekan tombol remote tersebut saat ia kembali melihat wajah Chanyeol di layar kaca. Tentunya bersama member EXO lainnya.

Itu adalah sebuah acara talk show dimana si pembawa acara akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada masing-masing member EXO. Dan tibalah saatnya Chanyeol yang di wawancarai.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun berusaha untuk cuek saja, tetapi rasa penasarannya semakin besar saat sang pembawa acara memberikan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol tentang tipe wanita ideal Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya melihat tawa Chanyeol yang ia anggapnya sok tampan itu.

"Cara tertawanya sok tampan sekali :3" Baekhyun memasukkan snack yang dipegangnya kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan bernafsu(?).

Kembali ke acara talk show, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya menatap layar datar tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ssi si rapper yang paling di puja-puja oleh remaja putri saat ini. Silahkan dijawab, siapakah tipe ideal wanitamu?" Ucap si pembawa acara dan menyodorkan mic nya pada Chanyeol.

"Ahahaha ini pertanyaan yang cukup sulit, tetapi bila disamakan dengan seorang artis, aku menyukai tipe wanita yang seperti Dara 2ne1 sunbaenim"

"Wow dan apakah gosip kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya adalah benar?" Tanya pembawa acara itu lagi.

Baekhyun langsung meremas snack yang ada di genggaman sampai hancur karena ia emosi.

 _'Tunggu.. kenapa aku jadi emosi seperti ini?'_

"Aku tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan artis siapapun.." Chanyeol menujukkan cengiran khasnya dan setelahnya ia membungkuk hormat pada penonton yang menyaksikan acara tersebut secara langsung maupun dari layar kaca seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aksinya sama saja seperti biasa. Kenapa dia memintaku menontonnya?" keluh Baekhyun saat ia melihat acara talk show Chanyeol barusan.

Ini adalah acara live.

Dan memang benar tadi Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menonton penampilan nya saat ini melalui pesan ka-talk seperti biasa.

Setelah acara tanya jawab, EXO lalu bersiap-siap untuk menampilkan lagu baru mereka yang berjudul 'Love Me Right'. Mereka mengambil formasi masing-masing dan music mulai terdengar.

Baekhyun reflek menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan music beat tersebut dan ia mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

Tetapi di penampilan EXO kali ini, Chanyeol melakukan sebuah aksi yang berbeda. Saat menyanyi di panggung bagian Chorusnya, Chanyeol membuat virtual heart yang ia kirimkan pada Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lewat layar kaca.

"Apa-apaan itu barusan? Jadi dia ingin menunjukkan hal itu? Kekanak-kanakan sekali" ejek Baekhyun.

Tetapi setelah dia mengejek kelakuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi tanda ada pesan ka-talk yang ternyata dari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya? Virtual heart dariku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan antusias di pesan nya.

Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

Sepertinya sedikit menggoda Chanyeol akan menyenangkan hahaha

"Astagaaa aku lupa Yeollie~ maafkan aku!"

Baekhyun terkikik sendiri membaca pesannya dan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat ini.

Namun Chanyeol tak kunjung membalasnya, akhirnya Baekhyun mengetikkan pesan lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku.. Apa konsernya berjalan lancar" tanya Baekhyun disertai dengan emoji imut.

Hanya beberapa detik setelahnya ponsel Baekhyun kembali berbunyi.

"Aku mengirimimu heart. Lalu siapa yang menerima hatiku tadi? Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa? Cepat pergi dan cari hatiku!" rengek Chanyeol pada Baekhyun di ka-talk

Setelah mendapat pesan ka-talk dari Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum senang mengagumi Chanyeol yang ternyata sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Baekhyun akhirnya mengaku kalau dia cuma bercanda.

"Hahaha baiklah aku mengaku, aku hanya bercanda Yeollie~"

"Hati Park Chanyeol sampai tepat dihatiku. YUUHUU!" Ucap Baekhyun di ka-talk

 _'Berpacaran dengan seorang bintang idola, sebenarnya sama seperti pasangan lainnya, rasanya sangat manis dan mendebarkan. Perbedaannya hanyalah, hubungan yang kami jalani harus sangat dirahasiakan'_

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya lalu ia membuka ponselnya kembali melihat foto-foto kenangan saat ia dan Chanyeol mulai berpacaran, saat mereka mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone berdua di taman, saat Chanyeol memberikannya bunga, saat mereka berfoto bersama, saat Chanyeol memeluknya dan menciumnya dengan mesra, saat mereka berdua meniup lilin kue ulang tahun bersama.

"Chanyeol sekarang adalah milikku" jerit baekhyun dalam hati sambil menciumi foto tampan Chanyeol di ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang menonton bioskop di barisan bangku paling belakang sendirian sambil menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

 _'Resiko berpacaran dengan bintang idola adalah saat nonton, kami harus duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang yang ternyata sudah dipesan semuanya oleh Chanyeol dengan harga mahal'_

Seseorang yang memakai hoodie jaket yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya tiba-tiba duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mengejutkannya. Orang itu lalu membuka hoodie-nya dan ternyata ia adalah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku baru datang" bisik Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mereka mulai menikmati film yang mereka tonton.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sungguh senang bisa menonton bioskop berduaan dengan Chanyeol walaupun harus bersembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Bukankah Baekhyun sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika itu adalah resiko?

Maka Baekhyun harus menerimanya dan ia harus tetap ceria karena Chanyeol saat ini sedang berada disampingnya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aa?" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya agar Chanyeol ikut membuka mulutnya juga karena Baekhyun ingin menguapi Chanyeol popcorn yanh sudah dibelinya tadi.

"Aaaumm~"

Dan keduanya tertawa gembira saat itu.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan seromantis ini. Baekhyun sungguh merasa menjadi seorang yang beruntung karena telah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

Sekitar satu jam film itu di putar, Baekhyun terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat kekasih nya yang tiba-tiba terdiam itu. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan menatapanya dalam jarak dekat.

"Kau kenapa hm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau harus segera pergi sebelum lampu ini menyala. Aku tidak ingin kau tertangkap oleh fans-fansmu.." lirih Baekhyun dan ia menengokkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, jadi.. apa yang harus aku lakukan hm?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Cepat kembalilah ke mobil sebelum film ini selesai.." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang seolah ingin menangis itu.

Cup

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu disana ya?"

Setelah seenak jidatnya Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, ia segera beranjak dari sana tanpa menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah meneteskan airmatanya.

"Hiks apa aku harus menonton ending dari film ini sendirian? Hiks" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya karena menangis tidak ada Chanyeol disisinya.

Setelah keluar dari bioskop, Baekhyun berjalan lemah menemui Chanyeol di parkiran tempat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dan menceritakan ending filmnya yang sedih.

"Aku sedih.." ucap Baekhyun saat ia telah memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan endingnya-"

"Aku bukan sedih karena filmnya! Tapi aku sedih karena kenapa aku selalu sendiri saat filmnya akan selesai hiks" Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar dan mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aishh bukankah kau yang menyuruhku? Baiklah jika begitu, besok aku akan menonton filmnya sampai selesai denganmu.." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk manja.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu yang berada di jok belakang mobilnya lalu ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau merasa kedinginan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Emm di jok belakang ada selimut, kau bisa menggunakannya" ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan canggung.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung pada Chanyeol, bukankah Chanyeol bisa menggunakan penghangat mobil?

Tetapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun curiga jangan-jangan Chanyeol datang dengan membawa sebuah hadiah untuknya.

Baekhyun lalu berpaling ke belakang dan kecurigaannya terbukti saat ia melihat ada sebuah kotak di jok belakang. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya tetapi dia pura-pura tak tahu kalau ada selimut karena yang ia lihat cuma kotak.

"Ada selimut didalam kotak itu" ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Baekhyun lalu mengambil kotaknya dan saat ia membukanya, didalam kotak itu ada kotak kecil yang berisi kalung dengan liontin berlian berwarna biru indah membentuk huruf B menyatu dengan huruf C.

Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya agar Chanyeol tidak melihat senyum lebarnya saat melihat kalung itu.

"Apa ini? Ini bukan selimut tapi kalung" ucap Baekhyun pura-pura tak mengerti

Dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan cara yang sama "Hah? Kenapa ada kalung disitu? Ah, jangan-jangan perempuan itu meninggalkannya disitu kemarin"

Baekhyun langsung marah mendengarnya dan Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Kalung ini milikmu. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau menyukai kalung itu?"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Saat mereka masih SMP, terlihat Baekhyun sedang mengagumi sebuah kalung cantik yan di sebuah toko perhiasan. Chanyeol yang saat itu masih belum menjadi bintang idola langsung melotot terkejut melihat harga kalung tersebut yang sangat mahal. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa kalung itu harganya mahal sekali, padahal kalung itu bukan mobil sport._

 _"Dasar bodoh, bagiku kalung itu menunjukkan suatu ketulusan dan siapapun yang memakainya pasti akan memancarkan kecantikannya. Lebih spesial daripada mobil sport yang harganya selangit itu. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya begitu berkilau? Ah, kalung-kalung itu cantik sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil terus mengagumi kalung tersebut dari luar etalase._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat wajah antusias Baekhyun yang sangat cantik dimatanya itu._

 _'Kau bahkan jauh lebih cantik' batin Chanyeol._

 ** _Flashback end_**

Kembali ke saat mereka berdua didalam mobil.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih kalung tersebut dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kalung ini hadiah untukmu karena.."

Setelah memasangkan kalung itu dengan sempurna di leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutar kembali tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat special untukku, Baekhyun-ah" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam dan ia saat ini tengah merona hebat karena di tatap oleh Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Dan kau tau kenapa aku memberikan kalung ini padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, dan itu terlihat sangat imut dimata Chanyeol.

"Karena jika aku memberikanmu mobil sport mungkin kau akan pergi dariku" Chanyeol lalu menjauhkan dirinya dan sekarang malah ia yang bergantian mencebikkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol agar menatapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Chan, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana karena aku tidak memiliki tujuan lain selain dirimu.. hihi"

Baekhyun lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu Chan.." lanjut Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau sangat cantik. Aku tahu kau pasti akan terlihat cantik dengan kalung itu" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar bibir Baekhyun mendekat ke bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, kalung ini cantik sekali"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol memberinya sebuah ciuman mesra yang tentu saja di balas dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun.

Keduanya tersenyum didalam ciuman mereka dan saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam karena takut dirinya tertangkap oleh Kyungsoo bahwa Baekhyun memakai kalung mahal pemberian Chanyeol tadi.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri takut-takut ada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tetapi Baekhyun langsung menghela nafasnya karena mendengar suara seperti orang mandi dari arah kamar mandi yang ia yakini jika itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Tuhan sedang berada di pihakku.." gumam Baekhyun.

Lalu Baekhyun dengan cepat memasuki kamarnya dan melepas kalungnya. Namun belum selesai ia melepasnya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi dan langsung pergi menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang gelagapan langsung melepaskan kalung itu cepat-cepat dan menyembunyikan kalungnya di bawah pantatnya lalu tersenyum sangat manis pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran pada kelakuan Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh ini.

"Kau pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ah aku baru saja menonton di bioskop" ucap Baekhyun dengan canggung.

"Dengan siapa? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan datar.

"Dengan sunbae ku, ah iya dengan sunbaeku. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo ya, itu mendadak"

Baekhyun menampilkan wajah anak anjingnya pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

 _'Berpacaran dengan bintang idola itu memiliki pro dan kontra. Kontranya adalah aku harus merahasiakannya dari sahabatku. Terutama karena sahabatku adalah fans yang sangat tergila-gila dengan pacarku. Dan hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Pada malam pertama Chanyeol datang ke rumah kami...'_

 **Flashback**

 _Saat Kyungsoo yang hampir membuka pintu apartemennya pada malam ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berciuman, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung panik saat mendengar suara pintu yang di buka._

 _Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengambil sepatu dan jaketnya lalu bersembunyi di kamar mandi. Sementara Baekhyun mengalihkannya dengan menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo yang ternyata sedang mabuk dengan ceria._

 _Baekhyun lalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke kamarnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi untuk memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol agar segera pergi. Chanyeol mengintip dari kamar mandi dan setelah yakin keadaan sudah aman, dia langsung pergi._

 _'Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hampir saja bertemu dalam situasi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan'_

 _Sebulan semenjak kejadian malam itu, Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun melihat dengan takut-takut ke arah Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang menonton acara talk show dimana Chanyeol ditanya tentang tipe wanita idelanya dan Chanyeol menjawab bahwa wanita idealnya adalah "Dara"._

 _"DARA?!" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kaget secara bersamaan._

 _"Cantik apanya Dara itu" ujar Baekhyun cemburu._

 _Kyungsoo mengernyit saat melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun._

 _"Tunggu Baek. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan jika kau menyukai Dara karena dia itu terlihat cantik dan polos?" Introgasi Kyungsoo yang semakin menyudutkan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun langsung tertawa canggung ketika mendengarnya._

 _"Ahahaha benarkah? Apa aku pernah mengatakan itu?"_

 _Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi Baekhyun yang aneh itu._

 _"Ohiya, bagaimana jika Dara dan Chanyeol berpacaran sungguhan ya? Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _"Yak! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Dan jangan pernah membayangkan hal yang menakutkan seperti itu!" Kyungsoo langsung marah dan mencubiti Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa._

 _"Hyaa!"_

 _Baekhyun berteriak dan Kyungsoo segera menghentikan aksi cubit mencubitnya._

 _"Eung.. lalu bagaimana jika Chanyeol berpacaran dengan orang biasa sepertiku?"_

 _Kyungsoo langsung terkejut dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam._

 _"Ah masudku bagaimana jika seandainya Chanyeol berpacaran dengan orang biasa? Ya, itu maksudku hehe" Baekhyun dengan cepat merubah kata-katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung._

 _"Hya, itu jauh lebih buruk. Dara ataupun orang lain yang lebih cantikpun tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol kami, berani sekali dia mencuri Chanyeol kami! Bahkan memikirkannya saja membuatku marah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu! Orang itu pasti akan ku-" ujar Kyungsoo dengan kesal dan membuat gerakan seolah ingin menusuk-nusuk siapapun yang akan menjadi pacar Chanyeol._

 _Seketika Baekhyun langsung takut setelah mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo yang sangat mengerikan itu._

 _'Aku pasti akan mengakuinya pada Kyungsoo nanti saat suasana hatinya sedang baik. Maaf, Kyungsoo-ah. Ampuni aku sekali ini saja' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendapat pesan dari temannya untuk datang ke acara pertemuan klub seperti waktu itu karena seorang sunbae yang bernama Sehun -seseorang yang pernah di tampar oleh Baekhyun- membuat keributan menyuruh temannya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung melempar ponselnya.

"Aahhh bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri lalu berguling-guling di tempat tidur.

Namun beberapa jam kemudian, kini Baekhyun sudah rapih dan siap untuk menghadiri acara pertemuan klub tersebut.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin datang apalagi di acara tersebut ada Kris. Tetapi Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan memasuki klub tersebut dan menyapa para sunbae yang berada disana dengan ceria.

"Hai Baek, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Kris sok akrab pada Baekhyun seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kris.

"Aku baik Kris, bagaimana kabarmu?" Balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Padahal di dalam hati Baekhyun ia serasa ingin memukul wajah lelaki blonde itu atas sikapnya yang mesum dan kurang ajar seperti kemarin.

"Aku juga baik, duduklah" balas Kris dengan tersenyum juga.

Baekhyun pun duduk disana dengan tenang, namun tiba-tiba..

Braak!

Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan itu tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan bangkit berdiri dari posisinya.

Semua orang disana terkejut, terutama Baekhyun yang posisi duduknya berada tepat didepan Sehun.

"Kau.." Sehun menunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung.

"Iya, kau... ikut aku. Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar dari sana.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, di taman belakang dan hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap memohon pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak menyadari perasaanku terhadapmu saat kita sedang bersama, tetapi aku baru menyadari perasaan ku ini saat kita berpisah.."

Baekhyun terdiam mndengar ucapan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Jadilah kekasih ku Byun Baekhyun.." ucap Sehun kemudian.

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Sehun jawdrop.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Ah atau kau masih menyukai Kris? Kau menolakku karena kau masih belum bisa melupakan Kris?"

Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Sehun.

"Tidak! Kau salah! Bukan itu alasannya!" Baekhyun menyangkalnya dengan tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau berpacaran denganku?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukaimu" bisik Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

"Benar kan kau masih belum bisa melupakan Kris?" Sehun berbicara dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak! Bukan sama sekali!" Baekhyun berteriak.

 _'Aku hanya tidak menyukaimu'_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kalau kau sudah melupakannya lalu kenapa kau tidak mau pacaran denganku?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Lagi-lagi Sehun jawdrop.

"Si-siapa pacarmu? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengenalnya!" Baekhyun menjerit karena kesal dengan Sehun.

 _'Tentu saja kau tahu orang itu. Semua orang juga tahu tentang orang itu'_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sehun terdiam dan ia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Panggil kekasihmu untuk datang kesini" kini gantian Sehun yang berbicara dengan nada sinis.

Baekhyun langsung gelagapan dan ia mulai panik sekarang. Tidak mungkin jika ia menyuruh Chanyeol datang kesini, ia pasti akan mati.

"Kenapa? Kau pasti berbohong kan? Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Kris kan?" Sehun terus menyudutkan Baekhyun dengan perkataannya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak seperti itu" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya tunjukkan fotonya" pinta Sehun.

Sehun menuntut Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan bukti berupa foto yang ia ambil berdua dengan pacarnya. Baekhyun memandangi ponselnya dengan cemas lalu memberitahu pada Sehun bahwa ia tidak punya foto.

Mendengar hal itu Sehun semakin yakin bahwa Baekhyun tengah berbohong.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan-"

"Sudah kubilang tidak seperti itu! Aku sudah melupakan Kris sejak lama. Aku benar-benar punya seorang pacar. Dan aku menolakmu karena aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!" teriak Baekhyun.

Teriakan Baekhyun itu malah membuat Sehun semakin yakin bahwa Baekhyun memang berbohong.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Semua yang aku katakan itu benar dan aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan Kris!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak karena ia benar-benar kesal mendengar kekeras kepalaan Sehun.

 _'Sepanjang waktu aku menjadi pacarnya seorang idola, saat ini adalah saat paling menjengkelkan'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun berada di halte bus mengenang kejadian barusan dengan jengkel, ia mendapat pesan ka-talk dari Kyungsoo yang memberitahunya bahwa Chanyeol terlibat sebuah skandal dan sekarang beritanya sudah tersebar luas.

Sebuah berita bahwa Chanyeol telah memiliki seorang pacar, berita itu disertai dengan sebuah foto yang diambil saat Chanyeol dan sang pacar yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan sedang kencan di bangku bioskop paling belakang.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut mendapat berita dengan kesal mengirimkan pesan lain yang terdengar seperti ancaman bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan pacar Chanyeol yang terlihat biasa-biasa itu hidup tenang"

Baekhyun langsung berkeringat dingin setelah melihat ancaman Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak main-main itu.

 _'Tamat riwayatmu Byun Baekhyun'_

Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa tenang. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa kelegaan dalam hatinya karena foto-foto paparazi yang beredar tidak sampai memperlihatkan wajahnya tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun khawatir. Agency Chanyeol memberi penjelasan bahwa lelaki yang terlihat bersama Chanyeol itu 'hanya teman'.

Kyungsoo yang masih kesal dengan berita skandal idolanya, sangat tidak percaya kalau lelaki itu cuma teman.

"Siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu?"

Baekhyun yang sedang menjemur pakaian hanya terdiam mendengarkan ocehan Kyungsoo. Saat Baekhyun sedang menjemur salah satu jaketnya, Baekhyun memperhatikan bahwa jaket itu terlihat sama persis seperti jaket yang dipakai oleh lelaki yang berkencan dengan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang setelah aku melihatnya lagi, bukankah celana dan sepatu di foto ini milikmu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan foto skandal Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun ingin mengakui kebenarannya pada Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo teringat bahwa ia juga memiliki celana sama seperti yang dimiliki Baekhyun itu, celana yang dulu mereka beli berdua di mall.

Dan hal itu malah membuatnya Kyungsoo semakin kesal pada pacarnya Chanyeol karena lelaki itu memakai celana yang sama persis seperti miliknya. Baekhyun yang sedang membelakangi Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

Ternyata sejak seminggu setelah munculnya berita skandal itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum sempat bertemu lagi. Baekhyun sangat kesepian, bahkan dihari ulang tahunnya ia malah sendirian di rumah karena Kyungsoo sedang pergi ke acara klubnya.

Ia mencoba mengirim pesan ka-talk pada Chanyeol tetapi ia malah mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa ia meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa pulang cepat karena acaranya ternyata berlangsung lebih lama. Baekhyun jadi semakin sedih setelah membaca pesan Kyungsoo itu.

Saat ia hendak memasak ramyun, tiba-tiba ia mendapat telepon yang langsung membuatnya kembali ceria dan langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju, berdandan dan memakai kalung pemberian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di luar rumahnya, tetapi setelah Baekhyun masuk ke mobil, dia langsung pura-pura marah pada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Kau bilang para reporter menguntitmu" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya dan mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku berhasil lepas dari pada wartawan berkat managerku yang menyamar memakai bajuku dan pergi mengendarai mobilku.."

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengecup singkat bibir merah Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda untuk di kecup itu.

"Managerku mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Busan jadi... pasti akan butuh waktu lama untuk kembali" ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil menggoda Baekhyun dengan menggelitiki pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum lalu berpaling menghadap Chanyeol dengan ceria. Dan saat melihat wajah Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa matanya sakit. Chanyeol lalu menutup matanya dengan tangannya dan mengeluh kesakitan sampai membuat Baekhyun cemas.

"Ah, sebentar... ah kau hari ini... kau benar-benar...ah!" Ringis Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun cemas

"Ah, kau sangat cantik sampai menyilaukan mataku"

Baekhyun langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Lebih cantik dari Dara?"

"Iya, seribu kali lebih cantik! Kau yang terbaik! Jjang! Jjang! Jjang"

Setelah mendengarkan jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung gemas dan mencium bibir Chanyeol kembali dan mereka memulai perjalanan mereka.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kencan mereka, Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan semua hal yang ia lakukan demi menjaga kerahasiaan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, ingatan akan semua itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya rapuh, ia lalu bertanya pada Chanyeol apakah ia tetap harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol sangat terkejut mendengarnya, dia mencoba menjelaskan bahwa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan hubungan mereka karena agency-nya masih sangat menentang dan anggota EXO yang lain pun bisa ikut terkena imbas buruk. Tetapi yang paling dikhawatirkan Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun, jika hubungan mereka terungkap ke publik maka Baekhyun mungkin akan kesusahan.

"Suatu hari nanti kita pasti kita akan mengungkapkan hubungan kita... dengan gaya" janji Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah" ucap Baekhyun.

 _'Aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban lainnya. Saat ini, jawaban itu sudah cukup'_

Mereka lalu berhenti di tepi sungai Han.

Chanyeol ingin membuat pesta ultah untuk Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kue ultah. Chanyeol lalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk membawa kue keluar. Baekhyun khawatir apakah tidak apa-apa kalau mereka keluar, Chanyeol meyakinkannya bahwa mereka hanya akan keluar sebentar saja lagipula disekitar area itu sepertinya tidak ada orang.

Mereka akhirnya membawa kuenya keluar mobil dan menyalakan kembang api di kue ultah itu. Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berterima kasih padanya. Sekarang Baekhyun secara resmi menginjak usia 20 tahun.

Chanyeol lalu memberinya hadiah berupa kecupan di pipi dan buket bunga. Baekhyun sangat senang menerima semua hadiah itu lalu memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menyanyikan lagu ultah untuk Baekhyun tepat saat sebuah flash kamera menyala untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua.

Satu flash kamera kemudian diikuti oleh flash kamera lainnya sampai akhirnya para wartawan berdatangan lalu mulai mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada Chanyeol seputar hubungannya dengan pacarnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan para wartawan itu tetapi sudah terlalu terlambat bagi mereka untuk bersembunyi.

Chanyeol sangat kebingungan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Para wartawan terus menanyainya dan kamera terus memfoto mereka berdua yang saat itu sedang bergandengan tangan. Dalam ketegangannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun lalu masuk ke mobil sendirian meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan harus menghadapi para wartawan itu sendirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun, cepat masuk!" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil dan Chanyeol langsung menyalakan mobilnya kembali. Saat mobil itu pergi, kue ultah dan bunga yang tadinya mereka taruh di kap mobil, terjatuh ke tanah.

Hujan turun lebat saat mereka akhirnya berhasil lepas dari kejaran para wartawan, Chanyeol langsung menelepon managernya dan memarahinya karena tidak berhasil membantunya untuk mengecoh para wartawan itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol pulang sendirian dengan mobilnya sementara Baekhyun pulang dengan berjalan kaki menembus hujan dengan langkah lemah dan sedih mengingat saat Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dihadapan para wartawan dan juga saat Chanyeol kesal memarahi managernya.

 _'Di usia 20 tahun. Aku menemukan sebuah kebenaran tentang cinta. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat orang lain bahagia hanya dengan cinta. Ada saatnya dimana seseorang harus memilih untuk berpisah demi kebaikan satu sama lain'_

Chanyeol meneleponnya tetapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya. Baekhyun terus menyeret kakinya sambil terus memperhatikan kalungnya dan terus melangkah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah maaf, aku telat yah?"

Saat ia tiba di kamar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun melihat sebuah pesan tertempel di pintu kamar dari Kyungsoo.

 ** _'Aku menyukai Chanyeol, tapi aku lebih menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Dan karena itulah aku sangat marah. Karena kau meremehkanku'_**

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menahan airmatanya saat membaca pesan Kyungsoo.

Lalu Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang gelap dan kosong. Di meja ia melihat sebuah kotak kue ultah dan sebuah kotak hadiah. Saat ia membuka kotak hadiah itu, didalamnya ia melihat berbagai peralatan kosmetik dan sebuah kartu ucapan.

 ** _'Untukmu agar kau bisa menaklukkan eyeliner'_**

Dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun langsung menangis setelah membaca kartu ucapan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tinggal 1 chap lagi, kira-kira masih ada yang minat ga?

Kalo review mencapai 5, Yuta lanjutin ok?

Reviewnya Yuta tunggu ~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun, cepat masuk!" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil dan Chanyeol langsung menyalakan mobilnya kembali. Saat mobil itu pergi, kue ultah dan bunga yang tadinya mereka taruh di kap mobil, terjatuh ke tanah.

Hujan turun lebat saat mereka akhirnya berhasil lepas dari kejaran para wartawan, Chanyeol langsung menelepon managernya dan memarahinya karena tidak berhasil membantunya untuk mengecoh para wartawan itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol pulang sendirian dengan mobilnya sementara Baekhyun pulang dengan berjalan kaki menembus hujan dengan langkah lemah dan sedih mengingat saat Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dihadapan para wartawan dan juga saat Chanyeol kesal memarahi managernya.

 _'Di usia 20 tahun. Aku menemukan sebuah kebenaran tentang cinta. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat orang lain bahagia hanya dengan cinta. Ada saatnya dimana seseorang harus memilih untuk berpisah demi kebaikan satu sama lain'_

Chanyeol meneleponnya tetapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya. Baekhyun terus menyeret kakinya sambil terus memperhatikan kalungnya dan terus melangkah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah maaf, aku telat yah?"

Saat ia tiba di kamar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun melihat sebuah pesan tertempel di pintu kamar dari Kyungsoo.

 _'Aku menyukai Chanyeol, tapi aku lebih menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Dan karena itulah aku sangat marah. Karena kau meremehkanku'_

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menahan airmatanya saat membaca pesan Kyungsoo.

Lalu Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang gelap dan kosong. Di meja ia melihat sebuah kotak kue ultah dan sebuah kotak hadiah. Saat ia membuka kotak hadiah itu, didalamnya ia melihat berbagai peralatan kosmetik dan sebuah kartu ucapan.

 _'Untukmu agar kau bisa menaklukkan eyeliner'_

Dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun langsung menangis setelah membaca kartu ucapan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

Twenty Years Old (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In

Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Xi Luhan

 **Rating:**

T - aman, tapi mungkin terdapat kiss-scene

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer:**

Ini adalah hasil remake'an Yuta yang di ambil berdasarkan dari mini drama Korea yang berjudul sama dengan fanfict ini. Tapi Yuta bikin versi ChanBaeknya. Yuta juga udh izin kok sama blog yang bikin sinopsis drama ini. Kalo ada yang udah tau drama ini, bisa memudahkan kalian dalam memahaminya. Cuma ada sedikit bagian yang Yuta ubah karena drama asli itu straight, dan Yuta ubah menjadi Yaoi. Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Tentang kisah percintaan Baekhyun si lelaki cantik di umurnya yang ke-20 tahun. Apakah ia benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang yang dewasa? Apakah diumurnya yang ke-20 tahun ini hidupnya akan berubah dan menyenangkan seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan? CHECK THIS OUT! YAOI! (CHANBAEK Slight KRISBAEK, KAISOO)

 **Chapter Lenght:**

4 chapters

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 [END]**

Saat Baekhyun masih SMP, terdengar suara ibunya sedang mengomeli Baekhyun untuk segera bangun dan berangkat sekolah. Baekhyun mengeluh bahwa ia tidak mau bangun dan tidak mau berangkat sekolah tetapi ibunya terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk segera bangun sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan bangun.

Saat ia keluar rumah dan hendak pergi ke sekolah, Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kemarin..."

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak melihatmu, mulai sekarang aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu. Karena itulah bersikaplah seolah kita tidak saling mengenal"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun lalu pergi dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang terus menerus memanggil namanya.

Sekarang, Baekhyun sudah tidak punya ibu yang mengomelinya untuk berangkat kuliah, karena itulah sekarang ia harus dibangunkan oleh suara alarm. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin berangkat kuliah tetapi dia diomeli dosennya karena tidak datang kuliah, sang dosen bahkan mengancam akan memberi nilai nol jika Baekhyun tidak mau masuk kuliah hari ini, karena itulah mau tak mau Baekhyun tetap harus berangkat kuliah.

Saat Baekhyun hendak berangkat kuliah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia melihat Chanyeol yang memakai seragam SMP sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya. Tetapi setelah ia melihatnya lagi, ternyata semua itu hanyalah khayalan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam dan tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi sedih.

Di bus, semua orang menggosipkan kekasih Chanyeol, beberapa mahasiswi mengenali wajah Baekhyun sebagai teman sekampus mereka.

Sehun yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka langsung ikutan nimbrung untuk melihat foto skandal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun langsung terkejut ketika melihat foto itu dan Sehun langsung terduduk lesu saat ia menyadari bahwa kekasih Baekhyun ternyata adalah Park Chanyeol EXO.

Sesampainya di kelas, semua orang di kelas langsung menunjuk-nunjuk, menggosip dan mencela Baekhyun.

 _'Bahkan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 36 jam, para netizen sudah berhasil menemukan namaku dan kampusku'_

Baekhyun tidak membayangkan jika akan serumit ini masalahnya. Namun Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Setelah selesai kuliah, semua orang masih memperhatikannya dan semua itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman sampai akhirnya dia menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie jaketnya.

Saat ia sedang berjalan keluar dari kampus, beberapa anak SMA fans-nya Chanyeol sedang menunggunya di depan kampus. Saat Baekhyun berjalan melewati mereka, anak-anak SMA itu melihatnya dan langsung memanggilnya 'lelaki jahat!'.

 _'Walaupun mereka tahu bahwa namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi mereka memanggilku 'lelaki itu', 'lelaki jahat', bahkan ada yang memanggilku 'lelaki nakal' huftt'_

Baekhyun langsung melarikan diri saat mendengar dia dipanggil seperti itu dan anak-anak SMA itu langsung berlarian mengejarnya sambil mengancamnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa frustasi dengan situasinya yang seperti itu apalagi dia masih belum makan. Saat Baekhyun melihat ada sebuah bus lewat disampingnya, ia langsung menjerit pada pak supir, memohon agar pak supir berhenti untuknya.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil masuk kedalam bis dan terlepas dari kejaran anak-anak SMA itu tetapi walaupun begitu dia tetap tidak bisa tenang karena semua orang di bus juga mengenalinya sebagai kekasihnya Park Chanyeol.

 _'Bahkan saat aku sedang mengalami masa sulitku, aku harus melaluinya sendiri'_

Sesampainya di apartemenya yang sepi, Baekhyun merenungkan segalanya, bagaimana selama ini dia mencoba untuk merahasiakan dirinya sebagai kekasih seorang bintang idola dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan perpisahan pada Chanyeol yang berbunyi "Maaf, aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri"

Setelah mendapat pesan itu, Chanyeol langsung mendatangi apartemen Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab gedoran pintu Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Baekhyun-ah... Byun Baekhyun, bicaralah padaku... Aku bersalah... tolong buka pintunya"

Chanyeol terus menerus menggedor pintu apartemen Baekhyun dan menangis, tetapi Baekhyun tetap tidak mau membuka pintunya. Bahkan saat Chanyeol berusaha untuk meneleponnya Baekhyun tidak mau menjawabnya.

Dan seperti itulah akhirnya bagaimana mereka berpisah.

Setelah perpisahan mereka, Baekhyun menjalani hari-harinya dengan sedih. Saat ia membeli kaleng bir, tiba-tiba kaleng itu terjatuh dan hal itu mengingatkannya saat kaleng bir-nya menggelinding ke kaki Chanyeol yang mengikutinya.

Di rumahpun dia merasa kesepian karena Kyungsoo tidak ada di rumah dan tidak mau pula bicara dengan Baekhyun.

Lalu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan ka-talk pada Kyungsoo, meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak mengacuhkannya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang, tetapi ia mengacuhkan Baekhyun dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo berusaha mengejarnya dan memanggilnya tetapi Kyungsoo langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, buka pintunya" pinta Baekhyun sambil menggedor pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Kyungsoo akhirnya mau membuka pintu dan bicara pada Baekhyun tetapi ia hanya menanyakan tasnya yang berada di kamar Baekhyun, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk menjawab, Kyungsoo langsung pergi ke kamar Baekhyun hanya untuk mengambil tasnya kembali.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak kembali ke kamarnya, Baekhyun menghadangnya.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo-ah. Maafkan aku"

Tetapi Kyungsoo masih tetap tidak mau mendengarnya dan berlalu kembali ke kamarnya, Baekhyun mengejarnya dan mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo dengarkan aku.. aku bukan dengan sengaja membohongimu, aku benar-benar ingin memberitahumu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus memberitaumu.. Maafkan aku"

Saat Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya, Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan pergi, bicaralah padaku sebentar" pinta Baekhyun dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku datang hanya untuk mengambil tas-ku. Tidak ada yang ingin kudengar darimu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung kesal dan berteriak marah pada Kyungsoo yang saat itu hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Baekhyun langsung menyambar tas-nya dan mengklaim bahwa setengah hak milik tas itu adalah miliknya karena saat Kyungsoo membelinya Baekhyun membantu membayar kekurangan harga tas itu.

Kyungsoo tidak terima, dan ia langsung menarik kembali tasnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mentransfer uang Baekhyun besok. Baekhyun menolaknya dan menarik tasnya lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membawanya pergi padahal kita membelinya berdua"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku membawanya pergi? Lepaskan"

Kyungsoo terus berusaha menarik tasnya dari genggaman Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun tetap tidak mau melepaskan tas itu sampai akhirnya tali tasnya terputus.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kau tidak tahu barapa harga tas ini?" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Karena itulah seharusnya kau melepaskannya waktu kusuruh lepas. Seandainya saja kau melepaskannya waktu aku memberitahumu untuk melepasnya..."

Kyungsoo langsung menangis dan mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang kerasnya usaha yang ia lakukan demi membeli tas itu, ia bekerja paruh waktu tiap malam dan di akhir pekan, bahkan ia menghemat uang sakunya dengan cara berjalan kaki ke kampus semuanya hanya demi membeli tas itu.

"Maaf. Aku bilang aku minta maaf. Apa tidak bisa sekali ini saja kau menerimanya? Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya hidupku sendiri?" Ucap Baekhyun yang juga tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi

Baekhyun lalu menceritakan pada Kyungsoo tentang apa saja yang harus dilaluinya sejak foto skandalnya tersebar, anak-anak sekolahan selalu datang mencelanya dengan berbagai macam panggilan yang buruk bahkan sampai ada yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mati.

"Apa kau pikir semuanya mudah untukku sendiri? Aku minum-minum setiap hari. Semuanya karenamu, bahkan hari inipun aku minum-minum, semuanya karenamu. Karena aku merindukanmu" teriak Kyungsoo.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf padanya. Mereka terus berpelukan, menangis dan saling meminta maaf pada satu sama lain.

 _'Seperti itulah, akhirnya kami berdamai dengan disertai derai air mata dan saat itu pula nasib tas kami yang sangat mahal berakhir'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, saat Baekhyun selesai kuliah. Kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan berupa foto-foto lelaki yang ingin ia jodohkan dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa walaupun lelaki-lelaki itu tidak setampan mantan pacarnya Baekhyun tetapi banyak dari lelaki-lelaki itu yang baik. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum melihat pesan Kyungsoo tersebut.

Baekhyun lalu pulang dengan tenang tanpa ada seorangpun yang memperhatikannya dan mencelanya seperti saat berita skandal itu tersebar sebulan yang lalu.

 _'Bagaimana setelah satu bulan berlalu, semua perhatian dan tatapan semua orang padaku yang kira akan menghantuiku seumur hidup perlahan mulai memudar'_

Saat Baekhyun naik bus, ia mencari berita tentang Chanyeol di internet. Chanyeol ternyata sedang melakukan Asia Tour dan karena itulah Chanyeol tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

Perusahaan agensi Chanyeol terus menerus memberi pernyataan bahwa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya teman dan karena itulah sekarang Baekhyun hanya dikenal sebagai teman SMP-nya Chanyeol.

Saat melihat foto Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun langsung berkaca-kaca teringat saat-saat indah mereka berdua.

"Segalanya telah kembali ke tempat semula, rasanya memang tidak seberapa tapi... akhir-akhir rasanya sakit"

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun membawakan pizza untuk Kyungsoo tetapi saat Baekhyun memanggilnya, Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Baekhyun lalu pergi ke kamarnya Kyungsoo dan ternyata Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya karena sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu di earphone.

Saat Baekhyun menyapanya, Kyungsoo langsung kaget dan ketakutan sampai menjatuhkan kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

Baekhyun sampai bingung sendiri kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sampai sekaget itu.

Namun saat Baekhyun melihat kertas yang dijatuhkan Kyungsoo, ia langsung mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, karena kertas yang dijatuhkan Kyungsoo adalah 2 buah tiket konser EXO.

Jika dulu Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo maka sekarang sebaliknya, Kyungsoo dengan canggungnya berusaha memberi alasan bahwa ia membeli tiket konser itu karena kebiasaan, Kyungsoo bahkan bersumpah bahwa ia membeli tiket itu bukan karena dia ingin menontonnya, tapi karena kebiasaannya sebagai penggemar EXO saja.

"Oh, EXO akan mengadakan konser. Oh, kalau begitu aku harus membeli tiketnya, seperti itu saja kok" ujar Kyungsoo dengan canggung

Tetapi sekeras apapun usaha Kyungsoo beralasan, Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo berbohong karena Baekhyun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pasti berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan tiket yang sangat susah didapat itu.

"Iya benar" keluh Kyungsoo keceplosan.

Dan saat ia menyadari bahwa ia keceplosan, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menyangkalnya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak susah mendapatkan tiketnya"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat hari konser EXO tiba, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemani Kyungsoo menonton konser itu. Saat melihat Chanyeol diatas panggung, Baekhyun khawatir melihat Chanyeol sekarang agak kurus tetapi dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengganggap bahwa Chanyeol terlihat kurus pasti karena terlalu lama di luar negeri dan makan makanan yang tidak sesuai seleranya, ditambah lagi dengan kesibukan konser tour asia-nya.

Kyungsoo sendiri cemas melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca tetapi Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun dalam hatinya ia berkata bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja apalagi jika ia harus melihat wajah Chanyeol. Dan karena itulah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak melihat ke panggung lagi dan menunduk melihat kakinya sendiri.

Tepat saat itu, lagu berganti dan Baekhyun mendengar petikan gitar, ia lalu mengangkat pandangan matanya dan melihat di panggung Chanyeol sedang sedang memainkan gitar, hal itu membuatnya terkenang akan masa SMP-nya bersama Chanyeol saat Chanyeol saat itu masih baru belajar bermain gitar.

Saat Chanyeol sedang mengalunkan sebuah lagu dengan gitarnya untuk Baekhyun tetapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba salah memainkan nadanya. Chanyeol merasa malu sendiri karena hal itu.

"Lain kali aku pasti akan memainkannya dengan baik untukmu" janji Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Sekarang, kenangan itu membuat Baekhyun menangis terlebih lagi saat Chanyeol memainkan lagu 'On Rainy Days' dengan gitarnya. Saat Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun diantara para penonton, ia langsung memainkan lagu itu sambil menatap Baekhyun seolah hanya ada mereka berdua.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menangis selama Chanyeol memainkan lagu itu. Setelah lagunya berakhir penonton bertepuk tangan dan berteriak riuh untuk Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo gemas saat ia melihat Baekhyun menangis, Baekhyun meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari konser itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat Baekhyun sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria yang dijodohkan oleh Kyungsoo. Pria itu mengaku bahwa ia dengan sengaja mengganggu Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo mau membantunya berkencan dengan Baekhyun.

Pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia lebih tua dari Baekhyun jadi dia ingin bicara dengan memakai bahasa tidak formal pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengizinkannya melakukan itu.

Pria itu lalu bertanya pada Baekhyun apakah dia benar-benar tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung mengaku bahwa ia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan mereka hanya teman SMP.

 _'Hari ini adalah 2 hari terakhir sebelum tahun 2013 berakhir dan aku masih sama saja...'_

Setelah acara kencan itu selesai, Baekhyun mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo yang meminta maaf karena ia meminta Baekhyun untuk berkencan dengan pria itu.

"Apa dia bicara tidak formal sejak awal kalian bertemu?" tanya Kyungsoo di ka-talk.

"Bukan sejak awal, mungkin sekitar 10 menit kemudian" jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa mulai sekarang dia yang akan mengurus pria itu, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir lagi pula mereka hanya berkencan sekali saja, Kyungsoo lalu berterma kasih pada Baekhyun.

Keesokan malamnya, di malam tahun baru. Baekhyun kedatangan tamu yang membuat senyumnya merekah.

Chanyeol yang datang dengan membawa kue dan sampanye untuk merayakan pergantian tahun.

 _'Diam-diam aku masih berpacaran dengan pria ini'_

Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyum lebar bagaimana Chanyeol bisa langsung masuk ke rumahnya, bukankah dia tidak punya kunci apartemennya Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan berpaling ke pintu, dimana disitu ada Kyungsoo yang baru masuk rumah.

"Aku yang membuka pintu untuknya, diluar ada mobil yang kacanya sangat gelap. Aku langsung tahu kalau itu pasti Chanyeol" ujar Kyungsoo dengan datar.

Chanyeol mangatakan bahwa ia juga bisa langsung mengenali Kyungsoo berkat riasan mata Kyungsoo yang tebal. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lalu ber-high five dan Kyungsoo menyuruh mereka untuk bersenang-senang sementara dia sendiri akan ganti baju lalu keluar lagi.

 _'Sekarang ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, yaitu sekarang kami memiliki seorang pendukung yang bisa dipercaya'_

"Kita minum sampanye-nya nanti saja yah. Aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau kan baru datang" keluh Baekhyun sambil menampilkan raut wajahnya yang sedih namun imut tersebut.

"Aku akan langsung kembali setelah pertunjukkan. Tunggulah sebentar"

"Baiklah"

"Cium" pinta Chanyeol sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun lalu menciumnya dan saat mereka akan berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dan mereka berdua langsung menjauh dan terbatuk dengan canggung.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian berdua? Kalian seperti sedang kedapatan berciuman" goda Kyungsoo.

 _'Dan kami masih sangat mesra'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Berita di TV menyiarkan berbagai macam acara yang digelar di malam tahun baru di berbagai macam tempat di Seoul. Beberapa detik sebelum pergantian tahun, Baekhyun menyalakan lilin di kue yang tadi dibawa oleh Chanyeol. Ia menelepon Chanyeol untuk menyuruh Chanyeol cepat datang karena jam 12 sebentar lagi selesai.

Chanyeol yang baru datang dari konsernya, langsung berlarian menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Acara di TV mulai menghitung mundur saat-saat menuju awal tahun baru dan Chanyeol berlari secepat mungkin masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun.

7

6

5

4

3

2..

Dan tepat dalam hitungan ke-1, Chanyeol sampai dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun. Selamat tahun baru"

Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun lalu menciumnya. Saat mereka sedang berciuman, Chanyeol menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari tengah Baekhyun.

"Hadiah tahun baru" bisik Chanyeol disela ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka lebih intens.

 _'Kukira umur 20 tahun ku tidak akan berakhir tetapi sekarang umur 20 tahun ku telah berakhir. Umur 20 tahunku kadang terasa penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kadang rasanya penuh dengan sakit yang menyiksa dan sekarang setelah umur 20 tahunku berakhir'_

 _'Kisah cinta kami masih tetap berlanjut. Di usia 21 tahun. Apa yang nanti akan terjadi pada kami? Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli. Karena kami bersama'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Epilog**_

Sehun sedang memotong rambutnya karena dia harus pergi wamil hari ini, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun sangat sedih karena dia belum sempat berkencan dengan siapapun sebelum wamil.

"Begitu yah?" ujar pegawai salon yang memotong rambutnya dengan prihatin.

Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan pegawai salon itu dan langsung menyatakan cinta pada si pegawai sampai membuat si pegawai kebingungan sendiri.

"Eung.. Luhan-ssi" ucap Sehun sambil membaca name tag pegawai tersebut.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Belum sempat pegawai salon yang bernama Luhan itu menjawab, Sehun tiba-tiba sudah menciumnya lebih dulu dengan kurang ajar.

"Cih! Pemaksa!" Ujar Luhan setelah ciuman itu terlepas.

"Tunggu aku setelah aku wamil sayang.. saranghae saranghae saranghae~"

Dan Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun yang menurutnya konyol itu

.

.

.

Kris sedang merayu seorang pria bermata panda yang sedang memandang Kris dengan penuh cinta sampai saat Kris mengajaknya masuk ke motel. Lelaki bermata panda itu langsung marah besar dan menampar Kris.

"Brengsek!"

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, Tao?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menonton konser EXO dan berteriak-teriak heboh.

"KIM KAAAAIIIIII ! Aku disini. KAAAIIIIII !"

Sejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jadian lagi, Kyungsoo ternyata berubah haluan dengan menggemari anggota EXO yang lainnya yaitu Kin Jong In atau Kai si visual EXO yang terkenal seksi itu.

 _'Manis sekali'_

Kai tersenyum miring saat melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat paling imut dan bersinar di antara penggemar yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di mobil berdua. Chanyeol ingin kencan dengan Baekhyun di luar, tetapi Baekhyun khawatir karena tempat kencan yang dipilih Chanyeol sangat ramai. Baekhyun mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan syal tetapi Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk tidak menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mereka berdua lalu berjalan-jalan di antara keramaian dengan senyum penuh percaya diri sementara orang-orang disekitar mereka sibuk memfoto acara kencan mereka berdua.

"DIA PACARKU! DIA CANTIK KAN?" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung salah tingkah memukuli lengan Chanyeol dengan malu-malu.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUNNNN~!"

Dan mereka tertawa-tawa satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalo ada yang minta sequelnya bakalan Yuta lanjut, tetapi ratingnya berubah menjadi M.

Silahkan review, kalo review mencapai 10 Yuta lanjut ^^

Reviewnya Yuta tunggu~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
